


there's for you

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy Lane has been trained to spot a lie a mile away. And Kara Danvers? She lies. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm expecting around five chapters of Lucy talking shit about Supergirl to Kara
> 
> I take prompts. Let's talk about superlane. theragingthespian.tumblr.com

There are very few things that Lucy Lane cannot overcome.

(Very few things that she can’t _move_.)

The whispers and hushed conversations that she can’t quite catch as her mother’s hospital visits soon become visits home instead? She bears it with a quiet sort of dignity. Chin held high and back straight, she grips her father’s hand tightly as they pass too bright lights to her mother’s room. She has to wonder how much time her mother has left, because no one dares tell her. Instead, she leans into her mother’s hand as it shakingly holds her cheek.

(" _Hija”, her mother murmurs, reaching out and tapping her chest, “You’ve got a special kind of bravery. Use it well.”_

It is not only her mother she loses that day, but a language, culture, and history that her father knows not of and her sister barely speaks of.)

Her father diving into his work to handle his frustration that her mother once tempered? She does her school work, stays out of trouble while her sister throws them both for a loop. What little time he has is spent trying to reign Lois in. It was fine.

(She was fine. She tells herself over and over as she comes home to a dark house that feels a little less like home everyday.)

Her father’s dismissive nature of aliens growing to full out hatred that she can’t help but find curious, because it occurs around the same time Lois takes a liking to their very own superhero? She joins the Army and is ready to help in any way.

This situation with James unbalanced her; she will admit that much. It was impulsive to move to National City all for one person especially when said person doesn’t seem to know what he wants. She doesn’t allow it to deter her though, because if he can’t find a reason to continue whatever is left between them, she can’t either. She finds a job at CatCo, even though the military is still in her bones, still in every staccato step she takes, and finds a few friends.

But Kara Danvers? She stops her right in her tracks. Literally.

She really should be paying attention, but she’s late and there’s a constant stream of emails keeping her attention glued to her phone. Cat had neglected just how badly she needed legal aid. Lawsuits appear faster on her desk than she’s ever seen.

(And honestly? She’s not sure if morally, she can argue Cat out of some of these, because deeming someone’s clothing as an atrocity to whatever deity that surely regrets creating that individual daily does seem to be verging on verbal abuse.)

It’s only right as she’s striding to the elevator does she run into a wall. Her coffee slips out her hands and splashes forward, burning as it crosses over her fingers.

“Oh! I am-I’m so sorry.”

Not a wall.

Kara spins around, hands outstretched and palms forward. She shuffles anxiously before jerking down to pick up the cup. She’s come to notice that Kara is always moving, almost incapable of merely staying _still_.

“No. It was completely my fault. I should’ve been paying attention to where I was go-”, Lucy blinks. “Kara”, she starts slowly, trying to say it like she’s heard James and Winn sometimes say Kara’s name but not anyone else, “that coffee was hot.”

Kara’s hands fold together, fingers twisting around, “I know. I’m sorry, but I have to get Ms. Grant another one later and can pick you one up too.”

“What? No.” She reaches forward, gripping Kara’s shoulder and urges her to turn around. She's surprised how difficult it is at first, but writes it off as anxiety that has Kara’s frame so tense. Coffee stains the back of what was once a happy pink. “It was _hot_. Like burning. I’m so sorry.”

Kara snorts, “I didn’t even feel it.” When she gives her a curious glance, Kara’s face flushes. She spins on her heel, head nodding towards the elevators, “I mean not that I didn’t _feel it_ feel it- I felt it, but it wasn’t- I’m fine.”

Lucy reaches up and pinches at the fabric, “This isn’t too thick. Are you sure you’re all right?”

Kara nods, and she can barely see light freckles splashed on her cheeks, traveling over her nose. Lucy clears her throat when she realizes how close they are. She smoothes over the bunched fabric at Kara’s elbow, stepping back. She’s not one to invade someone’s space especially without realizing it. Her household wasn’t one of easy touches or hugs.

(After graduation, she comes home to an empty house. She gets a pat on the shoulder when her father finally comes home.

Sometimes she wished Lois still lived with them.)

“Sorry.”

Kara’s head tilts. She does it constantly, Lucy knows this even just from the brief time they’ve known each other. If it brings a smile to her face, she doesn’t acknowledge it. Kara taps both their floors in the elevator before grinning brightly at her and nudging her shoulder, “You’re fine.”

It about takes her off her damn feet.

(It was the elevator jolting up at the same time. Not the fact that she must already be getting soft enough for a civilian to knock her off her feet. Not any civilian. Kara Danvers. Who for a fact literally wouldn’t hurt a fly, because as Cat shouted for it to get out her office, Kara easily herded it out the window.

This is ridiculous.)

“I’ve got an extra shirt if you need to change.”

“Ah”, Kara picks at her collar, “I’ve actually got a few in my desk, but thank you. Ms. Grant always complains if I eat certain things. Says she can _smell_ it on me.”

At first, she had taken the rumors of Cat Grant to be merely the backlash of a woman becoming powerful. She still believes to be the case, but she can't help but think that maybe Cat has a little too much fun playing into it.

Lucy groans and tilts her head back to rest against the wall, “You're not going to file anything against her, are you?”

“I . .wasn't planning on it?”

“Good.” She squints her eyes at Kara, “You'd tell me if you were?”

Kara laughs and nods once, twice. “Of course.” There's such conviction in her words, in her actions that Lucy can't help but smile.

(Everything is so confusing right now. With her father. With James.

She values honesty above all else,  and Kara is the type of person who couldn't tell a lie to save her life.

It's refreshing.)

They stand in comfortable silence until the elevator dings at her floor. She steps off, returning the little wave Kara gives as a goodbye.

She stops.

“Hey Kara?”

Kara darts forward and holds out and hand to keep the doors from sliding shut, tilting her head as she waits.

“I think I owe you lunch-”

“What? No.”

“And”, she continues as if Kara's interruption had gone unnoticed, “I'll be pretty upset if I end up eating alone waiting for you.”

Kara rolls her eyes playfully, giving a mock salute as the doors shut. “Yes Major Lane!”

Laughing again, it's only once she gets to her office does she realize that she hadn't told Kara about the military.

* * *

 

Fingers tap out a fast pattern on her glass.

She just can't figure it out. She's never even mentioned the Army to Kara. And sure, James could have, but he hasn't pretended to know her ranking since they first started dating because she moved up so rapidly.

(Never let it be said that she isn't thorough. She asked James as she passed him on her way to Cat's office.

_“Oh, um . .Captain, right?”_

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Kara startle and knock a stack of papers off her desk.)

It's not that she minds Kara knowing. It's just odd, because she has the feeling that Kara knows more about her than she knows about Kara. There are times when she feels eyes settle on her only to find Kara watching her with a calculating look. One that looks so out of place.

(One that she would swear she's seen before.)

“I'm not late, am I?”

Kara sounds hesitant, even her movements showing it as she hovers uncertainly beside the waiting chair.

“Not at all. Why?”

“Oh.” Kara fidgets for a moment, hand shoving her glasses up. “You just, um”, she gestures to her face, fingertips tracing a frown as if she can't bring herself to do anything but smile, “looked irritated?”

“Oh no, sorry. Just thinking.” Lucy smiles as Kara finally sits down, receiving an even bigger one back. It shouldn't be possible to smile that wide with so much happiness, but Kara does it as easily as breathing.

(She continues to do so while devouring enough food that makes Lucy wonder when her last meal was.)

The television in front of her has been playing a constant reel of Supergirl’s latest highlights. There’s a flash of irritation. Then guilt. She’s not sure now if it was actually Supergirl causing her anger of James’ need to be the president of every superhero club.

It doesn’t stop her from rolling her eyes though.

“Not a fan?” There’s no judgement in Kara’s voice as she asks, but she remembers a brief flicker of hurt passing over her face that game night when she voiced her opinion on the superhero. Earnest blue eyes find hers, and Lucy can’t lie.

“I just don’t think she’s _that_ great.”

Kara nods, leans over the table towards her. Her eyes are impossibly bright behind thick glasses. Lucy clenches the fork in her hands and can’t understand why her face suddenly feels hot. Kara doesn’t seem to notice as she looks around before dropping her voice, “me neither.”

It catches her off guard. It’s clear that Kara thinks highly of the superhero or at least enough to be upset when someone doesn’t. There’s a telling grin on her face that says she knows her words aren’t true.

(When Kara leans back, her posture is perfect. Shoulders back and head high. She blinks and it’s gone.

Along with the familiarity of the pose.)

“So”, she stops for a moment to allow Kara to swallow the last bite of her, _was that her third sandwich?_ “Did James tell you I was in the army?”

Kara freezes and then gives a slow nod. Lucy leans forward, watching closely. “It's just funny because he never gets my rank right.”

“O-oh well. He, um, said it once. I guess he just got it right that time.”

That's plausible.

(Because really, it is. She's constantly correcting people. She's earned it. Not because of her father. Because of her. Because she hadn't stopped proving herself through bloodied knuckles and broken bones.)

But Kara's reaction to her own words say otherwise. She's nervous.

(Not in the way she seems to be constantly. No matter how much Kara stutters or skitters about, she's still calm.  Still confident in what she's doing and saying.)

Kara shuffles back and crosses her arms, fingers pressing into her skin. Her eyes dart across the restaurant,  never staying in place for but a second. The table shudders for a moment when Kara knees it.

She has some of the worst tells Lucy has ever seen. She's _lying_.

* * *

She lets it slide.

(She will never agree with those who liken her to a bull, but even she knows that she has somewhat of a habit of facing things head on, so it’s difficult to not mention it.)

There are plenty of reasons Kara could have lied. She could've Googled her and then been too embarrassed to admit it.

(Typing her own name into google is something she had admittedly done on a _few_ occasions.)

That leads to the question as of exactly _why_ Kara was googling her. Her first thought is because of James. A guy she likes suddenly has a girl show up who he has history with definitely warrants some recon. Though after her initial prodding, Kara had dismissed any questions regarding her and James’ relationship and cited them as “just friends.”

Which isn't really a huge relief anymore.

She loves him. Of course. He's the family that she's never quite had. But she also just wants to be happy, and she doesn't think that means a romantic relationship with him.

James sees everything in a bigger picture just as he does in his profession. Sure, there are details he takes account of. The lighting here,  stance there, but those are more because of his subjects. He snaps picture after picture and then chooses what appeals to him most.

(But he can't just blur the problems of their relationship away any more than he can enhance the good aspects.)

She sees everything in detail.

If one thing goes awry, there goes the case, the mission, the objective.

Their perspectives don't mesh as well as they do in theory.

But if Kara wasn't worried about her, hadn't researched her, how did she know? A friend they both know may have provided some insight, but she doubts they tread in the same social circles. Kara seems to center herself around the friends she has a work and whatever family she has. Even then that would leave the question as to why Kara wouldn't just _say_ that either.

Not as many reasons as she thought.

It's the first time Kara's lied to her.

(It certainly isn't the last.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW:abuse. Nothing happens, and it's more of an assumption on Lucy's part, but I'd rather be overly cautious.
> 
> [softly, but with a lot of feeling] what the fuck. All this feedback was so nice?? You guys are great, and honestly, I didn't realize there were this many superlane shippers. Thanks
> 
> I take prompts. Let's talk about superlane. theragingthespian.tumblr.com

“Wow. That’s just- _wow_.” There’s a pause, punctured by panicked breaths. “How are you going to hide that?”

“It’ll go away in a few hours, but. .”

Lucy huffs when the conversation doesn’t pick up again. As if they knew someone was right outside.

(Which isn’t possible. She’s nothing if not stealthy.

Even in heels.)

  
She probably shouldn’t have been eavesdropping outside random offices anyway, but she had been passing through and voices coming from a usually empty office warranted her attention. It’s not like she was _trying_ to listen in. She stops the thought, pulling her head away from the door and doing her best to look innocent as movement sounds on the other side.

It’s not her fault if they’re so secretive. She wouldn’t be curious, but they’re just so _bad_ at it. James tries to play it off, relaxed shoulders and easy grins. Winn. . not so much. There’s always a moment of apprehension as questions sink in and then he’s as bad as Kara. Nervous glances, twisting fingers, and barely able to form a sentence.

She’s not sure how the three worst liars in the world came together, but it’s not working for them.

The handle turns and then there’s James with, oh would you look at that? A smile that used to make her heart race.

Now she knows that just means he’s hiding something.

“Lucy, hey”, he chances a quick look behind him, hand firmly keeping the door slightly ajar, “you need something?”

She hums, trying to peer around him. “Not really”, she bites her lip, searching for something to say, “but. . . Ms. Grant was yelling about some cardigan hobbit? I wasn’t sure if that was Kara or Winn?”

“Oh no.” Winn’s hands scramble around the doorframe, and he slides past James. Kara stands in the corner of the room, shoulders shaking with laughter.

It stops, and Kara gasps. “You thought _I_ was the cardigan hobbit?” Kara puts on a terribly good impression of being hurt, her voice wavering. The edge of a small smile is all that clues Lucy in that she’s joking. Usually, Kara is easy to read. Her eyes give everything away. For some reason though, Kara is pointedly staring up towards the ceiling.

There’s a weird tension in the room. James is rambling on about something while Kara is doing her usual shuffle in place but is still glaring up. “Did I interrupt something?”

(It’s clear what she means by that. Her heart drops at the thought of it.

She’s not sure why.)

Kara’s head snaps down.“What? No, of course not.” James is voicing his agreement behind her, but she can’t bring herself to care, because now she understands why Kara wasn’t looking at her.

Kara’s eye is bruised.

(And she’s seen her fair share of black eyes, experienced them as well, but that looks _bad_.)

“ _Kara_ , what happened to you?”

Kara’s eyes- really, just the good one- widen. She immediately covers it up with her hand, a sharp laugh bursting from her. “It's nothing. I just. .fell?”

“You _fell_ and got a black eye?” She just needs a name, and then she can handle this. Surely, James will come along. Not to protect her. Just to make sure she doesn't go too far.

(Often, people don't take her as a threat.

They always regret that once they wake up.)

Kara's jaw works for a moment, before she's laughing. “Oh, you mean this? I thought you were asking about”, Kara looks at something behind her shoulder, “right. I got this. .um, kickboxing!”

Lucy settles her hand on her hip, using a glare that usually has people spilling. “And you got kicked in the eye?”

James touches her shoulder briefly before nodding towards Kara, “There's all types of boxing there though, right?”

Kara nods fervently, “Yep. All kinds. Kickboxing. Boxing. Cardboard b-box. . .wait no.”

Kara's lying. Which is clear to anyone with eyes, because even James is facepalming beside her and she's trying to resist the urge to do as well.

But this time? She's not letting it go.

She thinks of case after case. Of people _falling_ and _tripping_ and _accidents_.

(Her heart twists as she tries to think over the pounding in her head.

She knows how some of those cases ended.)

Kara steps closer, hand lightly resting at her elbow. “Lucy?” She shakes her head, because Kara sounds so _concerned_.

Which is not something she needs right now.

(She needs the anger. Wants to think about what she can do, how she can fix this.

Can't think about why someone would even do this to begin with.)

“Just”, the words are heavy on her tongue because she's not sure if it's enough, “just don't lie. Tell me what happened.”

Kara's fingers dance on her arm, thinking for a moment. “It. .  wasn't supposed to happen. It was an accident. And not- not in the way you're thinking. Just an accident. Got carried away while we were fighting. But look, it's not even that bad.”

She brushes Kara's hand away, lifting her hand up under Kara's jaw to pull her down. If she wasn't so worried right now, she may have been irritated at the height difference. She's right. Maybe it was a trick of the light, but Kara's eye isn't nearly as bad as she had thought it was.

Maybe the shock had just made everything seem worse.

(Because her friend was hurt.

She doesn't have too many of those, can't afford to lose them, especially a person as energetic and warm as Kara.)

The skin under her hands shifts as Kara smiles, “See?”

A throat clears behind her. She jerks her hands back, lacing her fingers together and pushing her thumbs against each other. “Where do you go for your classes?”

Kara starts, “What?”

“For boxing?”

“Oh, that one . .”, Kara hums, sliding her glasses down slightly for a moment before shoving them tightly against her nose, “right between the coffee shop and that craft store?”

She's doesn't know what Kara's talking about, but she will definitely search for it on the way home.

( _Hotel_ , she corrects herself.)

“Tell them if I see this”, she gestures to Kara’s face which is somehow looking more and more healed, “I'll be forced to deliver some papers they might not want.”

“I thought that wasn't how it works?”

“I'll make it work.”

Kara beams at her, dipping her head, “Thank you, Lucy.” She bounces on her heels, conversation already forgotten, “We’re doing game night again this Saturday. You can come, if you want?”

It throws her for a moment, but then- it's Kara, so not by much. “Oh. I would’ve loved to, but I can’t.” It’s true. She would’ve like to. Game nights are not something she’s ever been a part of, something she won’t take for granted, but she also would like to finally move out of the hotel room she’s been staying in for the past few weeks. “I’m moving into an apartment, and that’s when all my things will be delivered.”

James looks shocked for a minute, but then a slow smile appears on his face, “Do you need any help?” He strikes a pose, flexing his arms and nodding to Kara, “We can totally help, yeah?”

Kara claps her hands together, still popping up and down on her feet. “Definitely!” She mimics James’ pose, and for a second Lucy is surprised to find that Kara most certainly does work out if those arms are anything to go by.

“But”, James leans down for a moment, “Kara may not be that much help. She’s kinda weak if you ask me.”

Kara looks personally offended. “I can totally out-lift you any day Olsen.” Lucy rolls her eyes at their banter and gives a sympathetic smile to Kara, because no way that’s true. Kara blanches, “I mean, I _can’t_ \- can’t lift more than you.” She looks pained to say it, and she cuts her eyes to James as she does.

“So, you want us? Winn could probably pitch in too.” They both look at her expectantly.

(She has to stop for a moment, taking a deep breath, because she’s not used to _this_.

To people looking at her. Not General Lane’s daughter. Not Lois Lane’s sister.

Just her. Lucy Lane.)

“That”, she swallows, her throat constricting for a beat, “that would be really great.”

* * *

 

It takes her a few searches, but she does find the place. She feels ridiculous for even checking it out, but it was worth it.

Kara hadn’t lied.

(But she’s not sure if she was telling the truth.)

* * *

The apartment is a blank slate. All whitewashed walls and empty corners.

(Just what she needs.)

National City is her fresh beginning. She came here chasing a past that didn't need dragging out, but now it's turned into a start she's desperately hoped for.

Maybe she can have a home again.

(Metropolis may have been where her roots began, but that will not be where they end.

It was not a home. Merely a passing place that she prevented herself from leaving for far too long. A product of other's wishes and decisions but not her own.)

There's a low whistle behind her. “Lucy, this is _nice_.”

She smiles before she even turns around, knowing the voice. “Thank you.”

Kara's smile is impossibly wide when she turns to look at her. Does she ever stop smiling?

(A day when Kara Danvers isn't warm and bright would surely mean the end for all of humanity.)

“James is picking Winn up, but they're on the way”, she jabs her thumb behind her, “We can go ahead and get started though.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

The truck is parked in the front for the time being. The owner of the building wasn't keen on it at first but relented at her persistence. When she raises the door of the truck, Kara doesn't seem to be discouraged.

(If anything she seems to come alive in the sunshine.)

Kara hefts up some boxes, glancing at the writing, “You’re very organized.”

“Just trying to be efficient.”

“Yes, you are.” She laughs, elbows moving as she tries to gesture with her hands full, “You should’ve seen it when I moved here. It was just . . _everywhere._ ”

For someone who keeps Cat Grant’s life running smoothly, it’s shocking how disordered Kara keeps her things. One glimpse into her desk and that much becomes clear.

(Kara says there’s a system to her organization. Lucy knows how to spot patterns and has yet to derive whatever “system” Kara has.)

She shakes her head, “I can’t imagine.”

“You don’t want to. My sister was just”, Kara twists her face somewhere between a grimace and surprise, “horrified.”

That’s the second time she’s heard Kara mention a sister. The way Kara’s eyes light up when she’s speaks about her already answers the question forming, but a small part still wants to ask. “Are you close?”

Kara bobs her head, “Definitely. I mean, not at first, but you can’t blame her for not immediately liking some stranger in her home.” Lucy shoulders open the door, throwing a curious glance to Kara. “Oh”, Kara’s lips twitch upwards, “I was adopted. The Danvers took me in, and they’re-they’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” She eases the boxes down gently. “You and your sister?”

Lucy snorts. “By no definition. We’re very . . _different_.” That’s an understatement, but she still can’t bring herself to say much worse of her sister. “She rebelled after my mother’s death. My father tried to chase after her, and I- I was just sort of there, you know? She didn’t want anything to do with him though, so I saw less and less of her. We don’t talk much unless we have to.”

It’s easy to say that their separation is Lois’ fault. As if she constantly tried to keep in touch, keep connected with her sister. But she hadn’t.

(She just wanted what was left of her family to be intact and blaming Lois was an easy way to ignore the fact that it had never been a family to begin with.)

“I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s fine.” It’s not, but there’s no use talking about it. She points towards the back room, “I’m going to set these back there.”

There’s a knowing look in Kara’s eyes as she steps away. She acts like she doesn’t notice. Easing the door shut in her room, Lucy drops the boxes. There’s just so much _room_. So much space to fill, and it’s suddenly daunting.

(She’s not good at filling in the blanks. Never able to fill something so completely that it feels lived in, feels like home, feels like _hers_.

She’s tried collecting things to take up space, but random, meaningless objects merely bring more attention to what she tries to avoid.)

“Lucy?” That’s _not_ what she was expecting. “What the hell are you doing here?” Lucy scrambles out of her room, because her father is here and-oh, he’s staring at Kara and his hand is drifting to his hip.

( _To his gun_ , her mind helpfully supplies.)

“Dad?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually wasn't where I intended to end, but with the holiday this weekend, I wouldn't be doing much writing and would be a longer wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've heard of shipper!Lucy, now get ready for shipper!Cat  
> Thanks for such great feedback
> 
> I take prompts. Let's talk about superlane. theragingthespian.tumblr.com

“General Lane.” Kara's voice is barely a murmur, and for once, she's actually _still_.

Kara's whole being is focused on her father, jaw clenched tight and eyes stern as they flicker back and forth between them. Her posture changing from the usual sagging stature that defines Kara and a rigid, unflinching one.

(It's like she's caught between trying to be two people at once.)

“Dad? What are you- why-” Her mind is racing, but there's nothing that could simply answer this. No reason for her to understand why her father is using _that_ tone with Kara or even how he knows her to begin with. “Dad”, she says sharply again, because he hasn't even acknowledged her. He glances at her for a moment, jaw shifting before he drops his hands. “How do you two know each other?”

“James.” Kara crosses her arms, “He introduced us.”

“ _Okay_ , but that doesn't really explain why-”

“Luce, we need to talk”, he directs a glare towards Kara, “in _private_.”

Kara turns to her, head tilting. It's such a familiar pose that instantly relaxes her, muscles settling as she breathes. Lucy nods, because whatever is happening right now, it's clear she's not going to get an answer with both of them staring each other down. Kara rubs her hands together, “Guess I'll just go then. . .and get some more stuff.”

She lightly skims Kara's shoulder as she moves past, mouthing a thank you. Kara's eyes crinkle as she smiles, all traces of aggression gone but not before she throws her father one last look.

(She's seen it before. She's sure of it. It's sits wrongly on Kara's face, but at the same time-

It doesn't.)

“So, are you going to explain whatever _that_ was?”

He huffs, “That girl is trouble. You shouldn't hang around types like that.”

“Types like what?” Her father crosses his arms, and she takes up the stance too, because she won't be swayed just because he said so.

“We’ll talk about the Danvers girl later, depending on how this goes.” He drops a folder on the counter, sliding it over to her.

She glances over before receiving the nod to open it. “Pictures?” Image after image, Supergirl and a woman covered in black. “What is this?”

“That”, her father brushes past her to tap at the woman, “is the General. Her and her followers have been causing chaos all over the city. Bombings left and right, but intel suggests it’s just a distraction.”

Lucy nods slowly. She’s heard all of this before, but he still hasn’t explained what this has to do with her, “And Supergirl?”

He frowns. “Reports say they’re family. I don’t believe in coincidences Lucy, you know that.” He rearranges the photos, spreading them out, “Time after time, Supergirl is unable to capture the General or any of her accomplices, and yet, she can find the time to have a nice little chat with her.”

Realization sinks in. “You think Supergirl is in on it.” She peers closers at the photographs. Simply because they’re family doesn’t always mean much, but the way Supergirl looks at the General speaks volumes of their relationship. Supergirl looks physically pained in most of the images. Her form looks drawn in, like she’s trying to appear smaller. Arms held defensively across her chest as if to keep the woman away, but her face says otherwise.

“That’s what I want you to find out.”

She takes a step back. “What? No. I- I have a job.”

Her father shakes his head, “We both know you don’t belong at some media tower.” He shifts the photos aside, pulling out a paper. “Already approved transfer to the DEO, all you have to do is agree. You’ll still report to me, but get in and find information on what Supergirl _does_ and _says_ with the other Kryptonians. If she’s out of line, you’ll find it. I know you will.”

Lucy runs a hand through her hair, taking a deep breath. “Dad, I can’t just _leave_. I wanted to- I wanted a . .” He’s looking at her hopefully, and god, he sounds like he has so much faith in her. In what she can do. She likes CatCo, but she would be lying if she said she didn’t miss putting on her uniform every morning, feeling the comfortable weight of the jacket settling over her shoulders.

“You’re not with Olsen anymore, right? What’s keeping you?”

She flinches. “You’re keeping tabs on me now?” The mild irritation at the fact that he thinks he can just come in and disrupt her plans grows in an instant.

A shrug is her only answer. “Just looking out for you.”

(She’s not sure if that’s supposed to lessen her anger or stoke it.

That’s always his reasoning. He’s _protecting_. Protecting her when she doesn’t need it nor wants it. He pushes to protect.

The only thing accomplished in the end is the pushing.)

“Can I think about it?”

He sighs, and she can’t help but think he’s disappointed. “I need an answer soon Lucy.”

“Of course.” He settles a hand on her shoulder, nodding once before striding out her door without another glance.

Lucy drops her head onto the counter as soon as he’s out of sight. Going back to work for her father is one thing, infiltrating the DEO for one of his schemes is a whole different beast.

“So I see your father is as wonderful as always.” James’ voice is low, sympathetic, and she laughs because if anyone knows how difficult he can be, it’s James.

“That’s putting it lightly.”

A hand grips her shoulder, thumb brushing lightly, “You okay?” She meets worried blue eyes when she glances over her shoulder, a soft smile in place.

She straightens up, patting at the hand. “Yeah. Where’s Winn?”

“ _H_ _ere_.” He’s already sweating as he stumbles through the door frame, half the boxes in hand as Kara and James. “Why”, he sets them down, leaning over, “Why would you choose the third floor?”

“Um”, she pauses because Kara and James are giggling like mad, “there’s an elevator?”

“An elevator. There’s an elevator.” He points a finger at Kara, “You said it was broken!”

Kara schools her face instantly, and Lucy has to admit she’s impressed. “We can’t help if you lost the race _you_ agreed to.”   
Winn throws his hands in the air, “That wasn’t fair. How am I supposed to compete with Mr. I work out everyday for fun and Su- ah.” He suddenly looks like he’s going to get sick. “Super assistant. . wait! Not-not super as in _super_ super, but like- I’m just going to stop now.”

“Yeah, you do that.” James throws a few punches in the air, “Let’s get going and get this knocked out.”

* * *

 

It doesn’t take nearly as long as she had planned.

(It’s the first time she’s actually had _fun_ while moving somewhere.)

By the time they all haul in the last piece of furniture, it’s just getting dark. Boxes litter the apartment, and personally, she’s dreading unpacking it all.

(She thinks of house after house where she’s just left anything she doesn’t need immediately in boxes, knowing she won’t be there long.)

“It almost looks like a home.” She rubs at her collarbone, trying to remember the last time she’s felt this optimistic.

Kara throws an arm over her shoulder, “We’re almost done. Just think about how it’ll look then!” She doesn’t even seem winded at all. All of them have been sweating except for Kara, and she’s tempted to ask for the name of her kickboxing instructor because, clearly she’s doing something right.

“Oh. You guys don’t have to worry about unpacking. You’ve already done more than I could ask for.”

“Hey”, Winn makes a show of brushing off his shoulder, “we’re not quitters here.”

“And if I know you, you may just leave everything like this.” She rolls her eyes, reaching out to punch James.

“What?” Kara jumps, accidentally pressing Lucy's cheek against her shoulder, “Oh yeah, no way we’re done then.”

“Then I’m definitely buying dinner.” Lucy holds up a hand when they start to deny it, “That doesn’t mean I’m letting you choose the movie though.”

* * *

 

She wakes up to a knee digging uncomfortably into her back.

It had been an unspoken agreement that everyone would just crash at her place for the night. The murmuring of the television still on mingling with the heavy breaths and snoring had led her to fall asleep faster than she has in awhile.

(Usually the silence allows her thoughts to run rampant, nothing to deter them, nothing to distract her.)

A breath hits her foot, and resisting the urge to jerk away, she looks down. The boys had taken individual chairs, while she and Kara had settled on opposite ends of the couch. Sinking down while they slept, Kara is situated right behind her, feet dangling over the edge of the couch behind her head.

Lucy shakes her head, squinting in the darkness. Kara’s glasses sit barely on the tip of her nose, one frame pressed firmly into the couch. She pushes up, freezing when James breaks the quiet with his snore.

Lucy makes a mental reminder to ask James why he still hasn’t got that checked out, because it’s still as grating as she remembers.

Her fingertips lightly rest on the frame of the glasses, pulling because honestly, if Cat’s comments about Kara’s less than stellar pay are true, she can’t afford to break too many pairs.

(She’s lost track of how many Kara’s broken in her presence.)

That’s when steel crushes her wrist.

She’s too shocked to be quiet, taking in an audible breath as she frantically tries to remove the fingers- _fingers_ \- that threaten to break bone. Kara’s eyes snap open. She’s never seen that look before. As if Kara can’t recognize her.

But those eyes? She can’t place it, but she knows them. Piercing blue even in almost complete darkness. She wants to say they glow but knows it’s a ridiculous description.

(Not Kara. _Alien_.)

Awareness dawns in them, and the fingers let go instantly as Kara scrambles away. Lucy blinks, rubbing at her eyes, thinking she must’ve been sleepier than she thought, because Kara was merely a blur just then.

“I’m so sorry, Lucy. I’m- oh Rao-I’m sorry.” Kara takes a step forward, then another. Her fingers hover over her hand before she’s backtracking again.

“Hey, hey. It’s okay.” She rubs at her wrist for a moment, hoping it doesn’t bruise as bad as she thinks it will. “I caught you off guard. You’ve-”, she points, “you’ve got a hell of a grip.”

“I. .Bad dream”, Kara finishes lamely.

“Everything okay?” They both jump when Winn blinks blearily at them. She waves him off, relieved when he simply sinks back down into the chair.

“Lucy, I’m so-”. Kara cocks her head to the side just before a phone starts ringing. Kara jabs at the phone before answering. “Hello?” Her face shifts, resembling how she was around her father but without the aggression. “This really isn’t a good- yeah, no. I’ll be there.” Kara shifts in place. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Is everything alright?”

“Yeah”, she nods to the door, “I’ve just got to go. Family. .problem. Thank you for tonight though, it was fun.”

Lucy smiles. “It was. You’re welcome anytime.”

Kara hugs her. It’s brief and she barely can return it before Kara’s pulling away. Kara wiggles her eyebrows, “You’ll regret that offer.”

“I doubt it.”

* * *

 

The three of them all wake up to phones blaring as Cat calls an emergency work day in response to the numerous bombings overnight. James and Winn don’t seem surprised that Kara left in the middle of the night, both promising to see her at work later.

“Better Lane, how nice of you to join us this _afternoon_.”

Lucy starts. “It’s eleven. You messaged us at nine.”

Kara smiles softly behind Cat, rolling her eyes. Cat hums, “Yes, well do you have anything good from those contacts of yours?”

“Nothing special from what’s already in the papers. Bombings all around the city. Supergirl flying in to save the day.”

(Out of the corner of her eye, Kara straightens and smiles. Almost proudly.)

She tried to get more information, but her father refused to answer, and she has a nagging feeling it has something to do with the folder in her purse. This is what she hates about working here. She hears everything _after_ the fact.

She’s used to being in the loop. Being able to do something about it, because that’s what she does best, but here, it’s all played by ear and whatever is available.

“Alright.” Cat claps her hands. “I want articles on my desk by noon. Chop chop. Come along Kiera.”

“Yes Ms.Grant.” Kara taps her arm. “Lucy, your father is waiting in your office.”

“What?”

“I’m sorry. He had already found out where it was and said he would wait there for you.” Cat yells for Kara again, and she flinches. “Gotta go.”

Lucy sighs, walking towards her office as slowly as she can without making it completely obvious she’s stalling. “Dad”, she announces before fully into the room, “It hasn’t even been a whole day yet.”

He smiles slightly, “Is that why you already typed up a resignation?”

She huffs, pushing him away from her computer. “There is such a thing called privacy. I know you make a habit of ignoring it in your position, but please _try_ and remember it does exist.”

“I’m taking it that you accept?”

“I’m leaning towards yes if that’s what you mean.”

“Good.” He tosses another folder onto her desk.

“Another job opportunity”, she drawls, flicking it open. Her chest seizes. It’s Kara. Images of her on the roof of her apartment, of CatCo, in alleyways. All of Kara talking to the General. She slams it shut and shoves it back at him. “What the hell is this?”

“You wanted to know, didn’t you? Miss Danvers isn’t who she says she is.”

“Why would they need a human with their abilities?”

Her father shrugs. “Inside know-how?” She sees it when he moves, a twitch as he finishes his statement. There’s something there, something he’s not saying.

(He tends to leave things out that better suit his needs.

With James, he told her he went around taking pictures of everyone, forgetting to mention he happened to be a _photographer_ when she had first met him.)

“This-this doesn’t make sense.” She leans forward, lips drawing back into a sneer. “You’re not telling me something, and if you think I’m going to help you without the full story, you’re wrong.”

“I’m only telling you what I know. Kara Danvers isn’t to be trusted.” He stands up abruptly, “I’ll give you a few weeks to finish up here, and then you start at the DEO. Blend in and obtain anything that may be necessary to charge Supergirl if needed.”

“Wait! You can’t- you can’t just drop this on me and then _leave_.”

“You’re going to be tailing Supergirl and her interactions with the General. I wouldn’t be surprised if you find Danvers there as well.” He smiles, and it’s wide and utterly unlike her father, but it’s as if he’s making a joke to himself that she has no hope of understanding.

He leaves without another word, taking her calm with him. Lucy clenches her fists, digs her nails into the wooden desk. A short exhale through her nose has her reaching for the folder again. Kara is frowning in the majority of the photos, eyes nearing frantic. If there were any indication that Kara was working with the Kryptonians, she would have been taken in for questioning by now. The images provide enough of a reason, so the fact that they haven’t is confusing.

There’s something missing, and she’s going to find out what it is.

* * *

 

“How’d it go?”

Kara’s smiling brightly at her, and god, what person would think she has anything to do with what the General was doing.

(Her father.

Maybe she does too.)

“Fine.” Lucy looks around the room. “Everyone left pretty fast.”

“There isn’t much that can’t wait till tomorrow. Ms.Grant cut them loose.”

Lucy presses her lips together, “Even you?”

“Even me.” Kara scratches lightly at the calendar on her desk, fingers tracing where Lucy had made a meeting with Cat earlier, “You can go ahead in. I think she’s done for the day too.”

“Thank you. I’ll see you later.” She stops. “Did everything go okay with that family thing?”

Kara’s hand jerks, knocking over the happy little mug that resides there. “It went- I just”, Kara’s mouth clamps shut for a moment before she takes a breath, “As well as family stuff goes, I guess.”

“I understand. Let me know if you need anything.”

Kara beams, and Lucy smiles back, feeling any anxiety from this meeting slip away. Her resignation still sits heavily in her hand as she steps into Cat’s office.

Cat’s watching her as soon as she steps in, a hint of a smile playing on her lips. “ _Oh_ , now what was that?”

“What was what?”

Cat waves her glasses towards Kara, “ _That_.”

Lucy scrunches up her face, because she doesn’t really like Cat’s tone or that weird look on her face. “Ms.Grant, I need to talk to you about my-”

“Resignation. Yes, yes. I can see it on your face a mile away as if all the money wasted on Lasik actually worked. Two weeks notice and all that.” Her hand twists in the air. “I’d prefer a list of potential candidates to replace you, but I can always get Karla on that.”

Cat inches forward on the couch, “However, I won’t write an awful albeit wonderfully written review on your LinkedIn page if you tell me what _that_ was.”   
“Ms.Grant”, Lucy rubs at her forehead, because sometimes Cat is dramatic and altogether unclear when she has her mind set on something, “if I knew what you were talking about, I’d tell you.”

“That look. You and Kiera.”

“Kiera?”

Cat sighs, “ _Kara_ then.”

“Kiera and Kara?” Lucy struggles not to smile when Cat gives her a look.

Cat hums, leaning back and swirling her drink around, “That’s good. This is good. Oh, what will Lois say. Her younger sister working for me-”  
“I literally just handed you my resignation.”

“And falling for my”, Cat waves her hand towards Kara’s desk, “adorkable assistant.”

Lucy’s jaw drops, “Falling? Ms.Grant you have the wrong-”

“Idea. Yes, well, let’s see. Kara has been distracted- more than usual, mind you- lately, and suddenly both of you are over Mr.Olsen while making eyes at each other.” Cat pauses, smile growing wider, “I also stole him from the Daily Planet. This is just _perfect_.”

“That’s”, she grips her knees, tries to find the right words, “you’re wrong.”

Cat pays her no mind, getting up to walk around to her desk. “I’d suggest reading my guide, entitled _The Lighthouse Technique_ , but Kiera is much too oblivious for that.” Cat cups her chin thoughtfully, “No. No. You’re just going to have to be straightforward with her otherwise she’d write it off. I’ll get some ideas started and call you when I’m ready.”

“What? When you’re- Ms.Grant, even if I- _we_ \- you know what I mean. I wouldn’t enlist your help.”

Cat grins, and oh, smiling should not make someone as nervous as Cat’s smile is making her. “And that’s exactly why it’s going to work. Good night.”

It’s a clear dismissal, and when she’s finally able to stand, she has a sinking feeling that Cat didn’t really hear a word she said.

* * *

 

The apartment is too quiet.

After being lively and exciting and maybe even feeling a little like home, tonight it feels empty. There’s no one in the kitchen going through her fridge or sneaking an extra slice of pizza like yesterday. No one struggling to stay in the chair as they fall asleep.

Too much has happened today for her to simply close her eyes and go to sleep.

The photographs are tucked in her side table to remain unseen, but that doesn’t help when every time she blinks, she sees it. She’s worried of the answer she’ll receive from Kara if she asks.

(Worried that Kara will lie.

The innocent don’t lie.)

Cat has thrown her in a few minutes more so than her entire career, and she’s encountered aliens and monsters she couldn’t even imagine. She couldn’t imagine anyone thinking she had feelings for Kara either, couldn’t imagine that it were true.

It’s not.

Kara’s just warm and inviting and entirely too optimistic for her own good. She’s survived being Cat’s assistant for years which is telling to her determination. She’s easy with affection in a way that Lucy’s never been but finds herself returning whenever Kara happens to initiate.

But there’s no _feelings_ involved.

(When she can easily tell when people are lying, it becomes glaringly obvious when she does it to herself.)

A knock on her door startles her. “Lucy?” There’s a quiet sound of shifting. “I- uh. I know it’s late, but I was just flying- passing. Passing through. The bus was flying though- like wow, was it fast.”

Lucy’s already laughing by the time she makes it to the door, opening it to see Kara muttering to herself. A plant is in her hands. “Kara?”

“Oh! Hi”, Kara waves for a second, almost dropping the plant, “Whoops. Um, hey. You said something about this being a home, and I thought that maybe you wanted a plant?”

Her confusion must show on her face, because Kara’s chin dips as she shakes her head, “That-that came out wrong. I just thought, things seem more like home when you have something to come home to, and it’s always nice to take care of something, so I got a plant.”

She opens the door wider, smile deepening on it’s own accord. Kara passes the plant to her, hands smudged with dirt. “Thank you. That's really nice." Kara preens at her words. "I’ve never had many plants. What kind is it?”

“Kind? Oh. I don’t- I don’t know.” Kara grins sheepishly. “I just saw it, and they said it was easy to take care of, so. It’s late though. I’m really sorry for bothering you, but Cat said you quit and I didn’t really know when I would see you again.”

“I still have two weeks at CatCo.”

“Oh”, Kara’s eyebrows scrunch together, “She made it seem like you were leaving immediately, told me I should get my goodbyes in order.”

Lucy looks up to the ceiling, promising to have words with the woman later. “My father had a job for me. I’ll still be here though.”

“That’s good.” Kara’s shoulders fall slightly, tension Lucy hadn’t realized was there disappearing at her words. “I’m glad.”

“Me too.” She tilts her head towards the t.v. “Want to join me?” Kara nods sharply, bounding over to the couch to settle in beside her.

And if she falls asleep to the television and knees jabbing into her back? Completely on accident.

(So is the smile on her face as she falls asleep.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it looks like you guys will be getting an extra chapter. These chapters are getting longer and longer, and I don't want to keep you guys waiting by trying to finish it all in just one.  
> No update next week as I'll be out of town until 6/23.  
> As always, thanks for any feedback.
> 
> I take prompts. Let's talk about superlane. theragingthespian.tumblr.com

Two weeks pass by much sooner than she’d like.

It’s full of game nights and movie nights and spontaneous visits from Kara. Each time she brings something completely random, and now her apartment is littered with mugs, art supplies, and rocks.

( _It's not poisonous. I promise. N-not that rocks can be poisonous or anything. I wouldn't- I wouldn't know anything about that."_ )

She’s almost become used to knees digging into her back.

(She’s not. Not at all. She sleeps fine when Kara’s not there. Completely and totally fine.

Lucy just prefers to stay up all night now. That’s all.)

“I can’t believe tomorrow is my last day.”

Kara hums, attempting to subtly reach for the last slice of pizza. Lucy makes a point of putting down her plate and pointedly stares at the tv as Kara snatches it away with glee in her eyes. “In a good way or a bad way?”

“Both?” Kara shoots her a concerned glance. “I mean, I like CatCo, but it doesn’t really feel like me. But this thing with my dad, I don’t know. I’m- I’m not making sense, am I?”  
Kara dusts off her hands, shoulder bumping lightly against hers, “No. You are. I think. You’ve just went through a lot of change recently. It’s alright to be confused.”

“Yeah.” It’s hard to know what to expect next. Her father’s only contact was a text with a location and time to be at the DEO before he went silent on her again.

“But at least you’re not going anywhere. Right?” Kara shuffles for a moment, glancing at her before jerking her head back down.

“I. .”, she reaches out before she can stop herself, hand settling over Kara’s to still it, “No. I’m kind of partial to the area now.”

Kara’s lips quirk upwards, “The area?”

“Yep”, Lucy nods, enjoying the small smile Kara’s giving her. There’s a slow warmth in her chest that she’s hesitant to name. “I mean, great restaurants. Fairly decent commute. And honestly”, she gestures to all the trinkets she’s recently acquired, “I really wouldn’t want to have to pack all of this up again.”

There’s a slow flush traveling from Kara’s neck upwards, and god, as it progresses so does the smile on her face. Kara purses her lips, studying the plant settled beside the tv that’s steadily been growing, “Sorry.”

“No.” She gestures to it, hopes Kara understands what she’s trying to say, because she can speak easily in court, but while looking at her? It’s more than a little difficult. “Thank you.”

(It’s not just Kara she’s thankful for. It’s James and Winn and even Cat. She had never thought home could be found in the people around her, because if it wasn’t with her family, who else could it be with?

Maybe it isn’t always from the people that are given to you, but the ones you choose.)

Confusion crosses her face. “I just got you a plant.” Kara eyes her slowly, “Not a tv.”

“Kara.” She lets out a low chuckle, snaps her fingers once, twice, because suddenly, she has too much energy. “I meant this. All of it. Like as in a whole?”

“Lucy”, Kara chides, but she’s got that little smile that tells Lucy that she understands what she’s saying, “I wouldn’t give you half a plant.”

“Shut up.” She shoves Kara, laughing when she falls over dramatically. It’s easy. She sighs happily, closing her eyes for a moment to let the feeling wash over her. “I’m not going anywhere”, she adds in a whisper, not wanting to ruin whatever’s settled between them.

Kara’s hand lands on her shoulder before fingers tap down her arm and grip her hand.

“Good.”

(This time, when she falls asleep, it’s not to knees pressed against her back or feet behind her head but to soft breaths at the back of her neck. A warm arm over her waist keeping her from falling off a couch that wasn’t meant for this.)

* * *

 

Kara’s flitting about the apartment before she’s even fully awake. A bang that Lucy had come to associate with Kara running into something sounds and a quiet mumbled word that she couldn’t even begin to process that’s slowly becoming essentially her alarm clock these mornings.

(She doesn’t begin to question why Kara has a change of clothes and even a toothbrush in her apartment.)

She blinks, and then Kara’s crouched down in front of her, touching her glasses briefly before smiling brighter than the sun filtering in through the windows.

“Want me to pick you up a coffee?”

“That’d be amazing.” Lucy pushes herself up, frowning as she stretches out. The couch hadn’t been bought with the idea of sleepovers in mind.

(Not that she’ll complain about it at work again.

_“Doesn’t your back hurt you at all?”_

Kara looks up, eyes scrunching up _, “No? Should it?”_

_“Oh yes.”_ Lucy goes rigid at Cat’s voice _, “Tell us Little Lane, why’s your back hurt, and why should Kiera’s be as well?”_

She doesn’t mention it again.)

“Hazelnut and tw-”

“Two creamers. I know.”

“Thank you.” She reaches out and places her hand on Kara’s arm, steadying herself as she kisses her, lips brushing the corner of Kara’s.

Kara freezes. Lucy’s jaw drops.

Kara lets out a high pitched laugh. “I’m just going to- I’m gonna. Bye! Go. Yeah. Bye!” She flees the room faster than Lucy can think of what to say, running into her door so hard she’s hears the frame crack. “I’ll- _Rao bless it_ \- I’ll fix that. Promise.”

That is not how she imagined her morning going.

* * *

Cat’s watching her. While that isn’t actually all that unusual as of late, it’s unnerving.

(She began noticing Cat hovering around anytime she speaks to Kara after their conversation- if one could call it that- with that same _look_ on her face.

Kara is utterly oblivious.

Lucy isn’t.)

Exactly what she _doesn’t_ need after this morning. But she’s a Lane, and she’s going to address this before Kara tries to avoid it with sunny smiles and rushed excuses.

“Waiting for something? Even though this is your last day, I do still expect you to work.”

“Ms.Grant”, Lucy turns away from Kara’s desk, and oh, Cat’s _right_ there, “Everything has been handled. My replacement has already been debriefed, so you shouldn’t notice any change at all.”

“And that _must_ be why you look so chipper this morning?”

She resists the urge to run her hand through her hair, knowing Cat will pick up on her irritation with satisfaction, “I’m just waiting for Kara.”

Cat hums, holds up one finger. “Kiera?” There’s a roll of her eyes, and she’s reaching over, knocking her fist on Kara’s desk. “ _Kiera_.”

The desk jerks upwards. “Y-yes Ms.Grant?”

Lucy sighs, watching as Kara’s head rises slowly from _under the desk_ , “Kara, what are you doing?”

“Nothing. I’m not-nothing. Just hanging down here. Y’know looking for my uh contacts?”

“You don’t wear contacts.”

“Because I lost them?”

Cat smirks. “Once you’re doing whatever it is you’re doing, call my car around.” Cat points to her, eyes darting to Kara, “Get it together Lane.”

Lucy huffs, pointedly staring at Cat until she shuts the door behind her but still lingering at its entrance. Slowly walking around the desk, she settles down beside Kara. “I’m sorry”, she lets out a breath, “about this morning.”

Lucy tries not to look at Kara, choosing to stare at the underside of the desk. There’s indentions that, if she turns her head just enough, almost look like _fingerprints_. She’s raising her hand to touch them when a bag settles in her lap.

“You. . _you_ have nothing to be sorry for.”

“Kara, you’ve been hiding up under a desk.” Kara’s nodding to the bag, and she relents, finding what looks like all the sweets on display at Noonan’s.

“I’m not _hid_ -I’m sorry. For running out this morning.” Kara heaves a sigh, pointing upwards, “And for hiding up under a desk.” She tips her head, “ _And_ messing up your door.”

Lucy laughs. “You really plowed into it, didn’t you?”

“Not because of what you did.” She looks at Kara, and she her shoulders sag, “Okay. Okay. But not like that? I just didn’t- it caught me off guard. It wasn’t just that you- you-”

“Kissed you?”

“Yeah.”

“You know next time, we could just talk. Crazy idea, I know, but still.” She digs around in the bag, searching for the scone she knows Kara would’ve got her, passing a crueller to Kara in the process. “What are we doing?”

“Um”, Kara swallows, “eating?”

Lucy drops her chin to her chest, forcing herself to breathe evenly. She doesn’t want to put herself out there again, not sure if she can handle something like this again if it goes wrong. But Kara’s there, hand at her shoulder, warm and solid beside her.

“I like it. Whatever it is.”

Lucy grips Kara’s hand, finds fingers slipping between hers. “Me too.” She can hear Cat’s pacing even from here. “Kara?” Blue eyes search her’s curiously. “How often do you hide here?”

At Kara’s sheepish look, she can’t help but throw her head back and laugh.

* * *

 

Kara doesn’t turn up that night.

(But she gets a torrent of emojis wishing her luck tomorrow.)

* * *

 

“Agent Lane.” Director Henshaw opens his arms wide, gesturing to the displays and agents scurrying about. “Since your transfer was expedited, we’re going to have to get your training over and done with. And there’s only one way I think will suit this instance: Supergirl.”

“Sir?”

“ _What_?”

Lucy turns sharply, finding Supergirl standing beside a familiar looking agent. She’s also covered in goo. Green goo.

“Supergirl is the closest thing you’ll get to crash course here at the DEO. Unpredictable. Destructive-”

“Hank!” At his glare, Supergirl wilts momentarily, muttering a quiet, “Sir.”

Supergirl straightens her shoulders, reaching out a hand. That is _still_ covered in the thick, green goo dripping off her suit. “Oh”, she glances down at her hand, and seeing Lucy’s hesitance to take it, drags her other hand down her face- Lucy isn’t fast enough to point out that it’s covered as well, “I don’t usually- this isn’t my typical introduction method.” She freezes, trying to pull her hand off her face when it rebounds back. “Oh- _oh no_.”

“Danvers, get Lane some field gear”, he pauses, and Lucy swears she sees the hint of a smile on his face, “Get Supergirl unstuck.” He slaps a hand at her back in what she can assume is as close to encouragement as she’s going to get.

“Welcome to the DEO.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I haven't had Lucy talk shit about Supergirl in a while, so what's better than talking shit straight to Supergirl's face? You'll see.  
> Someone prompted Lucy's reaction to Kara with the RedK, and all I have to say is just wait for it. Something's been in the works for a little bit.
> 
> I take prompts. Let's talk about superlane. theragingthespian.tumblr.com

”Here.”

Agent Danvers is . . _gruff._

To be fair though, Lucy understands. Being questioned and challenged and _provoked_ constantly, propriety tends to take a backseat. It's even more understandable considering _who_ she has to deal with consistently.

Danvers tosses the clothes at her, not bothering to look again as she directs Supergirl to a bench near the lockers.

“Why did you do this?”

National City's very own pouts. She _pouts_ , and Lucy actually feels a little bad at the laughter in her chest at her predicament. “I didn't mean to.”

Danvers takes a deep breath, and Lucy can see the bickering already taking place in her mind, but she has a question and neither of them look like they're going to stop anytime soon if they get going. “Sorry, but Agent _Danvers_?”

Two pairs of eyes snap towards her before hesitantly looking at each other. “You don't have to say that every time.” She holds out a hand that Lucy takes, “Alex is fine.”

“Of course, but that's not what I meant.” Alex raises an eyebrow, tilts her head just slightly and it's _familiar_. “Do you have a sister?”

It's difficult to tell. There wouldn't be any family resemblance to look for, and Kara definitely didn't mention that her sister was part of an organization that technically doesn't exist.

“I do. I take it you're the Lucy Lane she won't shut up about?”

Supergirl’s leg jumps, just bumping into Alex, but it's enough to have her rubbing at the spot. “Sorry,” she says sweetly, but there's a smile on her face that says otherwise.

“Kara speaks very highly of you.” Lucy thinks she sees a gentleness seeping into Alex's movements from her words as she pulls at Supergirl’s hand, and a small smile that only Kara seems to bring out in people. Alex shrugs, scratches at her wrist, “Yeah, well Kara loves everybody.”

Alex’s smile twists a little sharper as her eyes light up, and Supergirl is glaring in a way that has Lucy on guard for her laser vision. “I hear that you two-”

“Are you going to get this off of me anytime soon Agent Danvers?”

Supergirl looks annoyed to say the least which is a feat considering that her hand is stuck to her face, so really, the only way she truly should be able to look is ridiculous at the moment. Especially with Alex repeatedly pulling her hand further and further from her face, goo stretching across the distance.

Lucy decides to take pity on her for the moment. “She thinks a lot of you too.”

Alex lets go of Supergirl’s hand, letting it rebound back to her face with a resounding smack. “She does, does she?” She fixes Supergirl with a look that Lucy can’t decipher, and Supergirl withers under it.

“Ow.”

“That didn’t hurt.”

“ _It did_.”

“There was like thirty seconds of delay.”

“I had to process that pain.”

She’s not really sure what she expected from the DEO, but it definitely wasn’t _this_.

* * *

 

“I know you’re busy but you’ve missed the past two ones. _Two_ , Luce. That’s just not healthy.”

She rolls her eyes, slowly dragging her plate closer to her because Kara is _already_ finished and is eyeing her food. “I didn’t realize game nights were beneficial for your health.”

“Uh yeah”, Winn points a fork at Kara, “How do you think she’s managed to not kill Cat after all these years? Gotta relieve the stress.”

“I mean, usually losing isn’t a great way to do that, but when you’re up against someone like me every time, I guess you just have to get used to it.”

Kara’s face drops, looking at James with utter betrayal, “I don’t lose that often.” She turns, eyes searching for some confirmation, “Right?”

“I mean”, she doesn’t want to lie, but Kara’s looking at her, and she feels herself smiling without meaning to, “Not _that_ often.”

Kara puffs up, “Ha! See?” She blinks, “Wait.”

“I’ll see guys. Work’s been busy.” Lucy rolls her shoulders, resists the urge to complain about chasing after Supergirl constantly, because it’s _classified_. She’s glad she finally had a chance to meet them for lunch, because she’s tired, but being around them lessens it if only for a little. The breakroom offers the only solace she’s managed to find in weeks. Cat may have developed an annoying habit of following her whenever she ventures into CatCo, but even she isn’t brave enough to face the mess her employees leave there.

(And really, she’s beginning to feel a little irrational about the entire thing, because Supergirl rescues old ladies and cats for the better part of her days, posing with children whose smiles are so full of wonder and awe.

Not fraternizing with the enemy by any means.

If anything, Supergirl’s face becomes drawn, anger tightening her jaw whenever the General is mentioned.)

“Just think about it.” Kara smiles and squeezes her hand lightly before getting up in search of more food.

(She thinks about it for the rest of the day.

Game night. Not the way Kara’s eyes crinkle with happiness every time she sees her.)

* * *

 

Her fingers tap the keys lightly, nails clicking against the plastic. The table wobbles underneath her elbows as she looks anywhere in the room but the computer.

She’s not procrastinating. Not at all.

(She’s been avoiding her email and phone since notifications started popping up that didn’t have her standard ringtone for the majority of her contacts.

Or the delightful little ringtone that she set for Kara, but that’s beside the point.)

Her father wants an update, and from the reduction of words in his messages from a few to one, she can tell he’s getting impatient. While nothing new, she really doesn’t want to deal with him throwing his equivalent to a tantrum.

It’s just as she’s opening a new message to him does she hear the soft padding of footsteps behind her and-

“Whatcha doing?”

-Supergirl is entirely too close for comfort.

Lucy snaps the computer shut, rounding on Supergirl, “You ever heard of personal space?”

“Space doesn’t sound very personal.” Supergirl grins, walking towards a counter and hops up, swinging her feet. She doesn’t act like the person Lucy had seen a mere hour ago slamming an alien twice her size into the ground.

“Isn’t this room for agents?”

“I am an agent?”

Lucy presses her hands to her hips, irritation flaring because there is just _something_ about Supergirl that makes her annoyed.

(In the way she walks and talks and moves her arms when talking with Alex and the other agents.

In the way Supergirl looks at her when she thinks she isn’t paying attention.)

“Don’t you have someone to save?”

Supergirl frowns, dips her head to the side that has Lucy’s chest tightening for some reason. After a moment, she smiles, “Nope. Besides, I’m hungry.”

The room could hardly be considered a lounge. A fold out table and mini-fridge shoved in a corner shows it to be more of an afterthought than necessity. Supergirl slides down, opening the fridge to reveal an endless supply of containers, all plastered with sticky notes.

Lucy takes a step forward, looking over her shoulder to see most of the notes are close to begging Supergirl not to eat it.

Supergirl laughs quietly as finger skims over them, bringing out one with the _Director’s_ name declaring its contents off limits. It’s paid no mind as it’s ripped off, and Lucy can’t keep her jaw from dropping because she knows all about superiors and their food.

“You are able to read, right?”

There’s a sharp nod. “In multiple languages.” Her lips tick upwards at Lucy’s shock, pressing a finger to her lips and slowly separating the sticky note to show one right behind the original.

_Please leave some left this time, Supergirl_

Lucy blinks. Reads it again. Her eyes stop at the _please_ every time, and she can't help but smile, because Henshaw sure likes to play up the role of being a hardass but not convincingly.

(He shouts and huffs and is so stern when faced with difficulties, but it is always matched with the small smiles he offers them, a hand on their shoulders, telling the agents to watch each other’s backs.)

“Supergirl. Agent Lane. Any reason you two are standing there like a couple of schoolgirls giggling?”

Lucy schools her face instantly, elbowing Supergirl to do the same, but it does absolutely nothing, because that wide grin is still there.

“Need something boss?”

He looks around, nodding. “Yeah, you to get to work like you're paid to.”

“I don't get paid.”

Henshaw crosses his arms, “Sorry Supergirl, I thought I'd save us the hassle of paying you only to dock you for everything you damage.” He jerks his thumb over his shoulder, “They're exchanging cells, go make sure none of the prisoners put up too much of a fight.”

He steps toward her, eyes darting between her own before his frown sets deeper. “And stop showing people that damn note!”

Lucy winces, the laughter sounding down the hall from Supergirl doesn't make it any better. “Was there anything else sir?”

“No”, he glances back toward the door, “It's just no one wants to eat with her leering at them while they do.” He drops into the seat, foot pushing out the other chair as he does so with a gesture of his hand. “Settling in alright?”

“It's. . .different than what I'm used to, but it's welcomed.”

“I was surprised when I saw your father's request for transferal. Did you request this?”

Lucy stops, finds it’s better to avoid his searching gaze. Chooses her words carefully, “It was time to expand my skills.”

Another stiff nod, but he’s still looking at her like he knows why she’s here.

(Or at least the original reason, because working at the DEO is hard, but oh, it’s so rewarding. She gets to see the people she’s saving with every criminal they capture instead of hoping their fate is sealed through legal documents and a few well-placed words. Saving people with her own hands in real time and seeing her efforts.

Even if most don’t even know the DEO exists, it does so much _good_.)

“I appreciate this opportunity. I. . “, she stops, clenching her hands, “I need this. Really.”

He smiles at her, and it’s small, but she feels it settle in her chest in a way her father’s never has. “I know.”

* * *

 

Supergirl has a bad habit of not _listening_.

Lucy is used to taking orders, to plans being executed well within the bounds of everyone’s expectations. To everyone doing their designated part or following a superior’s orders if time didn’t permit.

Supergirl, apparently, is not.

(James claims she’s still getting used to it.

He hasn’t seen her purposely fly off to avoid a scolding like a child.)

As soon as she gets the location, there’s a snap of cape, and she’s gone. Director Henshaw could still be talking, giving _necessary_ information when she disappears.

(And honestly? By this point, why aren’t they withholding the coordinates until _after_ debriefing the situation?)

Which is why Supergirl is currently chasing after some half-baked Fort Rozz escapee while they’re investigating strange readings around the city that seems to be too coincidental to be overlooked. Blips on the radar too fast to be anything but Kryptonians.

(Okay, well them or any other alien that apparently Earth is chop full of.

Its one thing to see the aliens Supergirl and Superman take down. It’s another thing completely to see the hundreds that are brought into the DEO in just the few weeks she’s been here.)

Weeks of bombings and attacks had left the city rattled, but a clear pattern was distinguished. Wherever there was something capable of producing a large signal, it would soon be the target of the Kryptonians, and a bomb would be found across the opposite end of the city as a strategy.

Unfortunately, just because they knew they were distractions didn’t mean they could just let it be. Most of the squads were dispatched towards evacuation or guarding possible targeted locations. Resources spread thin.

Fingers pressed tightly against her gun, she keeps her eyes on the skyline. One blip had been seen flying fast towards the satellite dish. Lucy keeps her back to it, forming a semi-circle around it with three other agents.

And then the earth shakes.

(She is not one to embellish. Clear, concise facts that keep the situation steady and stable underneath her feet.)

But the ground literally _quakes_ , breaking apart as figures slam into it. Her finger slips against the trigger immediately and _pulls_.

(“ _Kryptonite laced bullets_ ”, Henshaw tosses a bullet upwards, lets it land back in his palm, “ _Make sure you don’t hit our girl. Fire on sight otherwise._ ”)

Dust hovers above the ground, but the stark black suits make an easy target, and she falls into the steady rhythm of the gun recoiling against her shoulder. The dull sounds of bullets falling into the sand are not as welcome.

There’s a barely there shout of “Supergirl” behind her before it’s cut off, a wet sounding cough replacing it as agents are thrown back from the briefest contact with a careless flick of a hand. She places herself in front of the agent, standing tall and firing.

(She pushes away the sound. It threatens to make her knees weak, her stance wobbly with memories of _mom, are you alright?_ )

She can hear the promise of back up over the static in her ear, but she’s not sure how useful that’ll be when there won’t be much left of them at this rate. There’s a crack in the air, and the ground shakes again and all she can think is that she won’t make it to Kara’s for game night.

Blue and red blurs past her, and she can’t honestly think of a time she’s been happier to see Supergirl.

Supergirl makes quick work of those that rush at her, ripping off the kryptonite blockers and throwing them into their line of fire. She blinks out of her view in an instant, and Lucy’s relieved to not hear the gasps behind her anymore as Supergirl flies off with the agent in her arms.

The woman stalking towards her?

Not so much.

Realistically, she knows the bullets have no effect on her at the moment. That doesn’t stop her from unloading clip at the General’s face.

Supergirl slams into the ground in front of her, eyes wild. “We need to leave. _Now_.”

“Great idea, but how-” If she could catch a breath, she’d yell every swear she knows, but the ground’s getting smaller and smaller below them. Instead, she clings to anything within reach.

(It’s so Supergirl won’t have to worry about flying _and_ carrying her.

It’s not because, oh, the ground is so far below and there are no safety restraints and Supergirl probably doesn’t have to go through safety regulations for flight.

If she gets sick right now, how long will it take for anyone to forget?)

“Can you um, move your arm? I’m not flying blind or anything, but I don’t want to have to use x-ray vision to fly straight.”

“A warning next time would be nice.”

Supergirl laughs, but it’s strained, “Seriously?”

“No. Yes.” Lucy grips tighter, finds that the material is too slippery for any real security and digs her fingertips into Supergirl’s neck. “Thanks.”

“Don’t thank me yet.”

And when they go crashing into the ground? She can’t refrain from biting out a very sarcastic “ _thank you_.” The Kryptonians land immediately, and Supergirl’s shoving at her, “Go! They won’t follow you.”

“No.” Because the way they’re looking at her says they most absolutely _will_ , and she has no desire to leave Supergirl fighting an entirely unfair fight.

Supergirl pushes at her again, and this time it’s _hard_ , sending her into the ground, and damn, that _hurts_. She grips her shoulder, other hand sliding down to the knife strapped to her leg as Supergirl fends off the others as best as she can.

(Which admittedly, isn’t that great when it’s one against so many of them, and there’s more coming if the black spots in the sky are any indication.)

“That won’t do much I’m afraid.” A hand jerks her up with little effort, and Supergirl’s snarling out sounds that she’s not even sure she could produce.

The General responds to Supergirl’s words- because that’s what they are, she knows it by the familiar way it flows from her the same way Spanish does when it’s the middle of the night and she fears she’s losing what little she remembers of her mother- with a smirk.

And an elbow to her face that puts her out before she can even register pain.

* * *

 

When she opens her eyes, it’s to blue.

Blue eyes are full of panic as they rove over her face. “Lucy?”

“Kara?”

And then the blue, the blue she’s become so accustomed with is gone as the face retreats with a breathy laugh. “Why do people keep saying that?”

Her heart sinks, because for a moment there Supergirl looked like, sounded like- _was_ \- Kara. But she’s not. Her face and shoulder hurt. The collar of her uniform feels restrictive all of a sudden. There’s grit in the corners of her mouth, on her hands, underneath her feet and it’s oh three hundred hours with the sun beating uncomfortably on her back as it’s done the past five months, hearing the sound of gunfire that’s become more familiar than her own breathing.

“Lucy?”

She breathes. Finding herself in a dark room, not _there_. Supergirl stares at her, bars separating them. “Stop”, she clears her throat, shaking her head, “stop saying it like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like you know me”, she snaps.

Supergirl mumbles something resembling a quiet apology and sits back on her heels. Lucy becomes immediately aware that she’s _behind_ the bars, and she bares her teeth as her hand darts between the bars to grab Supergirl. There’s only one reason why she would be captured while Supergirl sits there without any restrictions. After encountering the General, after facing Supergirl’s _aunt_.

(She hates that her father was right. Hates that she had started to trust Supergirl.)

Supergirl’s surprising pliable in her grasp, allowing herself to be yanked forward and throwing her hands up in surprise, “What are you doing?” The question only makes her furious, because she’s been _lying,_ and now she’s going to act like she doesn’t have a clue what’s going on.

So Lucy rears back and punches her.

She has to turn her fist sideways as she lets it sail through the bars, but it’s oh so satisfying when she connects and hears that _crack_.

The sound has her freezing, because Supergirl really shouldn’t be pushed back that much by her hit, and she- she _definitely_ shouldn’t be cradling her nose, murmuring “ _ta_ ” over and over.

That’s when she notices a few things. Supergirl is _bleeding_ for starters, a red glow directing her eyes downward to see the angry red coming from cuffs situated firmly around Supergirl’s wrists. Her face is smudged with dirt, suit torn and dirty. Looking past her, Lucy notices that she is behind bars as well.

Last but not least, _she punched Supergirl._

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to give some reason as to why I haven't updated in forever, but I doubt there's a good enough excuse
> 
> I take prompts. Let's talk about superlane. theragingthespian.tumblr.com

Let it be said, she has been known to make mistakes before.  


(Not often, because there’ was always something particularly motivating about her father’s disappointed looks.

She didn't see him often, but when she did, it was usually accompanied by that look. She needed to be better and better _and better_. You know what, why doesn’t she just strive for perfection, because that sounds a hell of a lot more obtainable than his approval.)

She maybe, _perhaps_ jumped the gun when she punched Supergirl.

But really, Supergirl’s acting like she’s never been punched before with the way she’s cradling her face. 

(Which is certainly the furthest thing from the truth, Lucy watches her get smashed to the ground on an hourly basis usually.

Not that it worries her or anything, she’s just taught to be observant. 

The lurch in her stomach every time means nothing.)

“Come here.”

Supergirl stares at her before pointedly shifting away. 

Lucy rolls her eyes. “Listen,” she takes a deep breath and sighs, “I’m sorry.” Supergirl just raises an eyebrow, gives her a look that says _really_? “Oh come on, just let me see it.”

Supergirl backs away from the bars, shakes her head. “Why? So you can hit me _again_?”

Lucy pretends she’s not stunned for a moment, because oh, National City’s cheerleader can apparently be _sassy_.

“I said I was sorry.”

“Yeah, you really dug deep for that, didn’t you?”

“I’m sorry. Really,” she adds when Supergirl still just _stares_ at her before relenting and scooting close. Lucy slides her finger across Supergirl’s nose, notes there’s no unevenness. Even with the bars separating them, it’s the closest she’s ever been to her, and Lucy has to clear her throat when she keeps making eye contact. “It’s fine. You’re fine.”

Supergirl keeps a steady gaze on her, hands balled up in her lap as she leans forward. “Why did you hit me?”

“I just thought that you- that maybe-”

Supergirl swallows and pulls away from her hands. Lucy clenches her hands when they feel a little empty after. “You thought I was working with them.” Lucy says nothing. Supergirl rears back, eyes searching over her. “You _think_ I am.”

 _Maybe_ , she thinks, but the sadness that’s overcoming Supergirl’s face is damn near palpable, and she just _can’t_. Lucy shrugs. “I don’t know,” she says simply. She looks around, squints through the darkness. “You’re pretty dedicated though, if this is all a ploy.”

Anger burns through the sadness, and Supergirl’s hunching forward, hands coming up to grip the bars. “This is no ploy. I _love_ this city. The people.” Supergirl breathes, and it’s all gone. It’s almost disappointing. She’s ready for a fight, ready to yell and shout at Supergirl, because there’s something, _something_ about her that makes her burn up inside. Fingernails biting into palms, and teeth grinding against each other. “I’m sorry if you think I feel differently, but you’re wrong.”

She tugs at the ends of her sleeves, frowns at the holes her fingers slip through. “Why are you bleeding?” Her voice sounds quiet and hollow even to her, but she looks up, makes a point to look into blue eyes that have her thinking she’s going to miss game night again. 

Supergirl reaches up, swipes up under her nose and stares at her fingers. Lucy wonders how many times she’s seen her own blood, because from that look, it can’t have been often. “I don’t know.”

“A gift from Fort Rozz.” 

Lucy jerks up at the voice, but Supergirl doesn’t seem surprised, a blank look sweeping over her face. Lucy runs through the individuals within the Kryptonian forces, places him. “Non.”

He casts a glance over, barely hiding his disinterest before turning back to Supergirl. “It mimics our sun.”

“Oh.” It’s soft and there’s a tinge of something Lucy can’t place as Supergirl flexes her hands, staring down at the cuffs with a look that Lucy can’t describe.

(Sure, it's grief.

She can recognize that easily enough, remembers catching her own reflection as she pulled at the bottom of a black dress.

But this grief is one that comes from losing a planet, it's people and buildings and customs and everything that made up their entire _world_ in a blink of an eye.)

“A precaution the General insisted we take.” He steps up to the bars. “Personally,” his lips draw back, and it’s all teeth, “I’d like to see you try and escape.”

“I’d like to see you try and stop me.”

(It’s not one of Supergirl’s worst comebacks.

Trust her, she’s heard some bad ones. When Supergirl simply repeats the exact same words back or falters, mumbles _jerk_. 

There are times when Supergirl will hesitate before assuming that heroic pose every National City magazine has plastered across their front pages, and it always has Lucy pausing, wondering why it feels so familiar, why she wants to smile at the clumsiness.

It’s in those moments where Lucy thinks _there it is_ even though she’s not really sure why.)

Lucy doesn’t bother getting up. She sets her chin in her palm, elbow propping her up and sighs as dramatically as she can.

(She thinks Cat would give it a seven at best.)

Non’s gaze slides over to her, and then he’s stalking forward. Lucy keeps the sigh of relief quiet, because Non? Non clearly likes power and intimidation and oh, it does something to Supergirl, something that has her scrambling to meet every blow, physical or otherwise.

Something that has her hurt.

(She knows that kind of hurt. Where there’s confusion and bitterness and god, still a desperation for approval.

Family.)

“I’d think that a CO would have something better to do than tease relatives.”

Non crouches down. “Taunt while you can, Human.” The skin around his eyes glows and cracks, and oh, the heat coming off is already almost unbearable. 

“ _Non_! Non, don’t- please, stop.” Supergirl’s hand hooks into the back of her collar, yanks her away. As soon as she’s against the bars, Supergirl holds up a hand, “Stop. What did you want? Just to gloat?”

“No.” Lucy scoffs, but it’s cut off when Supergirl reaches her other hand through the bars and covers her mouth. He laughs, but it’s cold and _false_. One of pity, and Supergirl’s shoulders hunch at the sound of it. “You protect them, but for what?” He taps the side of his nose before turning around and calling out, “The General wanted to make sure you both were awake.”

“Are you trying to be killed?” Supergirl hisses in her ear. “Why would you even-”

“You’re the one who looked like you were about to fight him when, newsflash, you’re powerless _Super_ girl.”

“Wait.” Supergirl’s eyes widen. “The General. Astra, oh no. Lucy, Lucy, you have to listen to me.” Supergirl grabs her hands, presses her face against the bars and it’d almost be comical if they weren’t _here_. “You cannot say anything about your father.” 

“Why would I?”

“ _Lucy_ ,” Supergirl’s hands tighten around hers, “promise me.”

“Fine. I won’t.” She rips her hands away, pretends she doesn’t see Supergirl’s face fall. 

(She does.

It doesn’t affect her. It _doesn’t_.)

* * *

“This would be a lot more intimidating if this wasn’t some abandoned warehouse.” 

As soon as she says it, she bites her lip. She offers a quiet apology to Supergirl, because as she was being escorted away, she _did_ agree not to instigate. 

The General regards her silently. 

Whoops.

“I can hear your heartbeat. It doesn’t do well to lie.”

Lucy rolls her eyes, tugs at the ropes around her wrists to make her point. “It doesn’t do well to kidnap either.” 

“I’m beginning to realize my niece finds the most unusual humans.” Astra tilts her head thoughtfully. “Who are you?”

Lucy ignores it in favor of her own. “Why are we here?”

Astra drops her head to the side, sighs as if she can’t be bothered with this. “I believe it’s rude to answer a question with a question here, isn’t it?”

Lucy drums her fingers against the chair, points her finger at Astra. “You were very selective about which mores to follow and not follow.” Lucy thinks to Supergirl holed up in the cage, probably hitting the bars even though it hadn’t worked the first five times. “What do you want with Supergirl?”

“Nothing,” Astra answers easily. “My niece has a habit of getting in the way.” Astra looks down her nose at her. “She’s determined to attempt to fight me at every passing. Keeping her here will ensure her safety and my goals.”

“Your goals?” Lucy leans forward, ignores the rope digging into her wrists, because oh, this is what she needs. “Not Supergirl’s?”

It startles a laugh out of her. Lucy blinks, thinks it sounds awfully familiar to Supergirl’s, that same little laugh when she doesn’t quite understand something humans do. “No. Despite my efforts, she refuses to help me. She believes what she does is best. There’s no need to question her intentions.” Astra crosses her arms. “Now, who are you?”

“Lucy,” she falters. Supergirl’s warning comes to mind. “Lucy,” she repeats.

“Of what family?”

“Nobody says it like that.”

Astra wrinkles her nose, and for the leader of a hostile alien army, she acts strangely human. “Your surname, then?”

“Danvers.” Lucy drops her chin to her chest as soon as it leaves her lips. Heat creeps at the back of her neck, because the name had just popped up, really nothing to it, and oh, she’s being interrogated and she’s _blushing_.

Astra steps to the side, just behind her. Her steps are slow and heavy. “Do you believe I’m a fool?”

Lucy bites back a _yes_ , suspiciously Kara frowning coming to mind. “Not exactly?” Close enough. 

“I know of the Danvers. You are not one.”

Lucy scratches at the arm of the chair, thinks for a moment. “How do you know Kara Danvers?”

Astra steps back into view and crouches in front of her. She smiles, but oh, it’s feral. “You truly know nothing, do you?”

“I know enough.”

(She will not show vulnerability to an enemy, but no, she doesn’t.

She doesn’t know why Astra’s eyes lit up with recognition at the name, why there’s proof of the two talking.

She doesn’t know why Supergirl acts as if they know each other so well, why she looks so, so _heartbroken_ any time she dismisses her.

She doesn’t know why she keeps getting Kara and Supergirl mixed up in her head.

A small part of her whispers, _yes she does_.)

“You are part of the DEO, correct?”

Lucy hums, turns her head to the side. “Technically.”

“And what are you planning to do about us?”

“Is that a formal or informal you?”

A thumb presses into her shoulder, and oh, it’s just hard enough for the intent to be clear. “No more games. Answer.”

“I’m new.” Lucy shrugs her shoulder away. “I don’t know anything. We just protect the people you seem so intent on blowing up.”

“We’re the ones protecting your kind. Make no mistake.” Astra’s hand disappears, but she stays behind her. “You’re not new to being a soldier though,” she comments.

“No.”

“So surely you understand the need for certain losses towards a greater goal.”

Lucy mulls the words over. “To a certain extent.” Lucy looks over her shoulder. “But what you’re doing is wrong.”

“You won’t think that in the end. My people thought the same and looked what happened. Loss far greater than what you can wrap your mind around. _Gone_.” Astra’s voice tightens, “I won’t allow that to happen again. You’ll understand.”

Lucy straightens her back, tips her chin up. “You say that as if you’re not going to kill me.”

“True. You’re no use to us without information.” Astra clicks her tongue. “My niece, however, is fond of you.”

“That’s reaching.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Astra nods her head, and Non steps forward. He loosens the rope and hauls her to her feet, fingertips digging into her arm.

“Fondness has no place here.”

* * *

Non’s hand on her arm is like steel. 

She almost laughs at her own joke. Kara would definitely laugh at that- Lucy stops at the thought, only to forced forward again- she would if not for the circumstances.

Non leans down, and she prepares, ready to hold herself back, because she’s supposed to be quiet and not telling him he sounds like he’s chewed on gravel far too often.

“Where’s Supergirl?”

Lucy blinks. “What?”

“Lane, we don’t have time for this. Where is she?”

Lucy stares. “You’re not- you’re not Non?”

“No.” There’s a sigh that sounds, oh, it sounds familiar. “We don’t have much time until they realize you’re missing. Get it together Agent Lane.”

“Right.” Lucy immediately takes the lead, stepping back anytime they come across anyone else, and she’s determined not to question this because after alien after alien, shapeshifters that save her from certain death? She’ll take it. 

“Carry on,” Non- not Non?- snarls to a group loitering in the hall. “How much further?” 

“Right-”

“Lucy!” Supergirl jumps to her feet. She trips over her cape and slams into the bars. “Are you okay?”

“Time to go Supergirl.” Non steps forward and jerks on the bars. They come clean off, dust blowing up and spreading across the floor. “That was keeping you here?”

Supergirl stares down at the floor, fingers tapping at her hip. “ _J’onn_ ,” she says finally, lunging forward for a hug. “Wait.” Supergirl freezes, waves her arms, “Not while you’re- yeah no, ew.”

Supergirl holds up her hands, wriggles her fingers. “Think you can help a girl out?”

The cuffs break off easily in his hands and crumble when he closes his fists. “Better?”

“Amazing.” Supergirl reaches up to touch her nose and grins down at her, “You’re forgiven.”

“Oh thank goodness, it was going to keep me up all night without your forgiveness.”

Supergirl pouts. “There’s no need for sarcasm.” She turns to Non- J’onn, Lucy corrects. “Where is everyone?”

“Not here. In order to get you two, I came alone or they would have noticed something.” Shouts sound, and Lucy would swear the ground shakes with the force of it. “That’s our cue to leave.” His skin shifts, red weaving over and over and Lucy’s left gawking at- at a. “Martian,” he supplies before dipping his head, “Agent Lane. Supergirl.”

Then he slips through the damn wall, and this day couldn’t get much weirder.

“Lucy, we need to- I’m just going to,” Supergirl scoops her up, “Sorry.” Her little smile says she’s anything but.

(She’s glad for it when Supergirl goes crashing through walls and avoiding beams of heat vision.)

* * *

“What did she say again? Word for word.”

Lucy puts her face in her hands, squeezes at the hair in her grip. “I’ve already told you. It was nothing substantive. Other than she thinks she’s doing good. That all this destruction is worth it.”

Alex taps at the keyboard. “That doesn’t give us much.”

Lucy glances over to Supergirl when she huffs, kicks at the rolling chair beside the table. “Sorry for not getting you enough info while we were locked up.”

“You’re just mopey because I’m making you lay up under the sun lamps.”

“I’m fine.” Supergirl crosses her arms. “I’m not mopey,” Supergirl’s eyes find hers, and it’s almost as if she’s going to ask for her support when she shakes her head, “I’m not mopey.”

“Who’s J’onn?”

Alex stiffens. “Where did you hear that?”

“My bad,” Supergirl mumbles, throws her arm over her head instead of squinting up at the lights.

“He’s,” Alex looks at her before ducking back down to her keyboard, “he helps us out when we need it. You guys just disappeared, no word or anything. We needed it.”

“That’s all?”

“That’s all.” Alex scratches at the back of her neck, and for an agent, her tells are clear. 

Lucy snatches her jacket and doesn’t bother to hide her irritation. She’s tired. Of people lying and the confusion and her phone displaying her father’s name, not because he’s worried, but because he wants the latest on Supergirl.

(She’s tired of always being reminded of something else when she looks at Supergirl.)

* * *

There’s knocking on her door. 

It’s frantic and loud and oh, it hasn’t stopped even though she’s ignored it for two minutes straight.   


“I’m coming.” She can’t help but snap, because she was close, so close to crawling in bed and just _forgetting_.

She opens the door and gets an armful of Kara.

“I’m so sorry, but I needed to- I heard that you-” Kara’s fingers swoop up and down her back, shaky in their motions. “Are you okay?”

“ _Kara_ ,” and oh, she shouldn’t fall into someone’s arms like this, but it’s- Kara’s warm and solid, and it’s _nice_. “I’m fine. How did you- who told you?”

“Who told- oh,” Kara pulls her closer, not that Lucy’s entirely sure that’s possible, presses her nose into her hair, “Alex. Alex told me. Yes. That is exactly what happened.”

“I’m glad you’re here.” She tightens her grip, grasps handfuls of Kara’s shirt. “I was just going to bed though.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have- I’ll leave.” Kara breathes in deeply before pulling back, her smile bright and wide, and oh, she missed it, “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“You can stay.” Kara stumbles over her feet at her words. “If you wanted.”

Kara nods. “I would.” Kara hums, “I’ll be back though. I need to get some clothes for work then.”

Lucy smiles, tugs at the sleeves of Kara’s sweater that has a happy image of a cat. “Just maybe.”

She grabs her keys, slipping one off and giving it to Kara. “I’ll be asleep, just lock up once you’re in.”

“Oh.” Kara takes it, lets her fingers slip over her palm. They’re warm and so are Kara’s eyes and presence, a warmth that makes Lucy want to reach out to her before she can leave. “I will. I’ll be right back, and if you need me, just get me.” Kara nods over to the couch.

“Okay.” Lucy steps towards her room and stops. “Kara?” Kara looks over to her. “You don’t have to stay on the couch.”

Kara drops the key. “Oh! Yes, right. Okay then.” Her head hits the doorknob as she bends down to pick it up. “Ow. I’ll- I’ll be right back.”

She’s red and stumbling out, and Lucy can’t help but laugh at her.

(There’s a warmth in her chest, and it stays with her until she falls asleep.)

* * *

When she wakes up, she expects stuttering or a frantic mess of movement. Maybe even Kara asleep.

(Kara’s always up before her though, so secretly, she was hoping for the latter.)

Kara’s not there.

There’s no sound of Kara humming around the apartment, no quick footsteps that usually stop when Kara trips over something.

It’s quiet.

Lucy slips out of bed. Notes that there’s no shoes beside the door and her key ring is still missing one. She places a hand on her chest, tries to ease the worry that’s building there when there’s no messages on her phone.

Kara didn’t come back last night.


	7. Chapter 7

“ _Hi! You’ve reached Kara Danvers. Leave a message after the. . hey Winn, how do I get it to beep right after I_ -” **  
**

The beep shrills, and Lucy swipes the call away. Four calls and Kara still hasn’t answered, hasn’t responded to any of her texts. She tosses the phone on her bed, hand pushing through her hair in frustration.

Lucy picks it back up before she leaves the room.

(It’s so unlike Kara.

Kara is bright and warm and _life_.

Not this silence left behind that makes Lucy’s skin crawl, because something, something is wrong.)

She needs to do something, but Henshaw had left no room for argument when he gave her the next few days off. Bodily harm had been heavily implied if he happened to see her there.

(A part of her twists at the thought. That without her work she’s left alone with nothing to show for it. 

That while people are going home to the people they love, she’s itching for something to accomplish, because if she’s not doing that, it doesn’t mean anything.

But then again, work is the only thing that’s never let her down.)

Lucy shakes off the thoughts and grabs her coat.

(She’s just going to have to make sure Hank doesn’t see her.)

* * *

Alex’s eyes go wide, dark and red, when their eyes meet. Two quick steps and fingers are digging into her arm as Alex pulls her along. “What are you doing here?”  

“I work here?”

“Not today,” Alex hisses. 

“Wait, wait.” Lucy leans up to peer closer, jerking back when Alex turns her head to the side sharply. “Are you crying? What’s going on?” Her heart drops, and oh, she has to ask. “Kara- I can’t find- is she okay?”

“Kara,” Alex presses the back of her hand to her mouth, shoulders hunching, “she’s fine. She’s at work.”

“I just called.”

(She’d done it on her drive over, and the grip on her lungs had impossibly tightened when she was told Kara hadn’t come in today or offered any reason why.)

“Just missed her then,” Alex quips, pushing her faster, but Lucy is rooted in her spot. Alex sighs, and Lucy doesn’t even think to question why she wouldn’t want her to see this.

“Oh god.” Supergirl is laid flat across the medical table, but there’s something on her. Green tentacles slithering slowly, shifting back and forth as they hang off the table. “What is that?” Lucy sucks in a breath. “Is she-”

“She’s alive.” Alex lets go of her, chin falling to her chest. “For now. We can’t get it off. We don’t know what it is or- or what it’s doing to her, but- Lucy, it’s crushing her.”

“What are we doing for now?” Lucy straightens her back, because this? She can do this. She can handle a mission and think about Kara and all her lies and misdirections and _deceit_ later.

Alex stares at her for a moment, eyes unfocused, and Lucy realizes that Supergirl is Alex’s _friend_ , one of her closest. “Alex,” she shakes her shoulder gently, “tell me what we need to do.”

“Lord, he said he has nothing to do with it but I- I don’t trust him.”

“Well let’s go speak to him then.”

“About that.”

* * *

“You’ve been keeping him here?”

“He found out things he shouldn’t, and after Bizarro,” Alex’s face is drawn when she leads them to a room, doors sliding open immediately, “it’s safer for everyone.”

“Bizarro- that’s been _weeks_. You can’t do that. There’s a process.”

“ _Thank you_. That’s what I’ve been saying.” 

Lucy wrinkles her nose at him. No one should look that happy in a cell. “Come to rough me up again Alex?” His eyes settle on her. “And you’ve brought a friend. Great. Sharing is caring, yeah?”

Lucy tips her head back. This is wrong, to lock someone up without the law behind them, but oh, he’s _creepy_. “Neither of us are your friends, Mr.Lord.”

“ _Oh_ ,” he shakes his shoulders, “are you the bad cop?”

Alex huffs, nodding to her. “I’m going to check on a few other things. Are you?” Her eyes drift over to Max before coming back to her. 

“I’ve got it. Go.”

Max rubs at his jaw and drops back on the bench. “Is this the part where I say I love to watch you go?”

“Fuck you.”

Max grins wider and Lucy clears her throat to gather his attention before he says something that has Alex coming back in. “You say you have nothing to do with the-”

“With the plant that’s hugging your gal in blue a little too hard? No.” Lucy narrows her eyes at him, but he doesn’t falter. The easy slouch to his shoulders are true, hands spread wide. He crosses his hands behind his head to lay back. “I’ve already told them that, so I’m not quite sure why you’re here.”

“People lie.”

(She hates how Kara’s face comes to mind as soon as she says it.

Kara lies about where she’s been, where she’s going. Lies about lies. She hates that Kara lies.

Just another person beside her father and her sister and Jimmy and god, even Winn.

Just another person who lies to her.)

“Sound a little bitter there.” He props his arm up, and Lucy mentally makes a note to make a request to remove the bench. He looks comfy. “I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name?”

“Agent Lane.”

“ _Lane_. I knew you looked familiar. Being Cat’s newest pet didn’t last long, did it?” He blinks and then oh, he’s springing up. “Wait, what’s a Lane doing working for the DEO?”

“None of your business.”

“Do they just let Supergirl bring in all her little friends to a _secret_ organization?”

Lucy nods to herself, far too comfy. Her request will be something along the lines of it being bad for his back, because when she flips him over it, it will be. “What are you talking about?”

“You’re part of that little clique, aren’t you? With Olsen and that programmer?” 

Lucy goes still. Lord talks and talks, most of it bull, but people like him slip. So desperate to prove something, to prove anything, they’ll let anything go. 

(She understands to a point.

The need to prove herself as someone. Someone separate from Lois, from her father.

But where Maxwell Lord talks to a crowd that barely listens, she _acts_.)

He stops. There’s a beat of silence. Then he laughs, forehead dropping forward to rest against the glass. “You don’t know?”

“Know what?”

“That’s- so many people are tricked.” He shakes his head. “I can’t believe it sometimes. It’s a little sad. Do you want to know why I’m here?”

“Besides experimenting on multiple women? Not particularly.”

“I found out who she is.” 

(There’s something that tells her to leave. That knows that Maxwell is a liar, throwing his money to fix whatever mess he makes.

That something is quiet compared to her want, the _need_ to stay. That part that says she’s _so close_.)

Lucy steps forward and-

“Agent Lane, a word please.”

Hank is standing outside the room, arms crossed and oh, okay maybe she shouldn’t have violated direct orders. “I wasn’t aware you were hard of hearing.”

“I’m not.”

“Then why are you here? I believe I specifically told you to take a few days. You were kidnapped Agent- Lucy. Lucy, you need a break.” His voice is the softest she’s ever heard it, as soft as those few words he exchanges with Alex before every mission. 

(As soft as the words he shares with Supergirl at night, under the stars. Far too soft for her to hear, Supergirl’s head leaning against his arm as they stare up.)

He settles a hand on her, wide and warm, it stretches across her shoulder. “I appreciate it sir, but it looks like maybe now isn’t the time for that. Supergirl is-”

“Is being taken care of the best we can,” he interrupts. His thumb soothes over her arm. “You’re on call,” Lucy opens her mouth to protest, “I wasn’t even going to do that Lane, take it or leave it.” He pauses. “Either way you’re leaving. A call will go out if you’re needed.” He rotates his shoulders. “This thing that’s taken Supergirl down, it’s too coincidental. I’d expect a call soon.”

“Right.” Lucy places her hand over his and squeezes, forcing a quick smile.

“And Lucy?” She stops and looks over her shoulder. Hank is smiling, soft and small, but oh, it’s there. “Get some rest for once.”

“I promise.”

* * *

Her promise isn’t exactly broken.

She wonders when she starts relying on the technicalities of the truth.

(She’s always had to do it somewhat.

For work, debating to straight out arguing about what a few words meant exactly or what it entails.

Always picking through what her father says in order to understand what he actually _means_ in the words in between _I love you, I’m proud of you_. It never just is, always something attached to it or wanting to be gained through it.

But that was work and that was family, but it wasn’t _her_. She chose to be honest. To not rely on omission to slip through loopholes.

Now she deals with liars on a daily basis, and she’s not even sure if she’s one of them or not.)

Going to CatCo is following Hank’s rule of not being at work, but really, when is being within the vicinity of Cat Grant resting?

She’s all of two steps in the door when she sees her. Kara is standing off to the side, posture stiff and there’s a frown on her face that looks _wrong_.

“Kara.” The breath almost rushes from her lungs, because Kara is there, and Kara is- she’s fine. 

Kara looks over and there’s a flash of recognition on her face, but nothing else. She makes no move to come over, and if anything, almost looks _aggravated_ with her.

“Kara? Hey.” Lucy lays her hand on Kara’s arm, splays her fingers out. She looks down at her hand for a moment, because where Kara’s usually a furnace, now she’s _cool_.

Kara dips her head. “Lucy.”

(That alone is odd enough. There’s no smile, no crinkle in the corner of her eyes as she says it. Just a flat voice and nothing else.

Just nothing.)

“Where were you last night?” Lucy draws her hand away. “I was worried when you didn’t respond.”

“Last night?”

“Yes,” Lucy says slowly. “You were going to get clothes and then come back?”

Kara blinks. “I was- I was staying with you last night?” She shifts, swipes her hand at her jaw. “Why?”

Lucy jerks back. “Because we.” She clears her throat, waves a hand between them. “I mean, I thought we, that we-”

“We what?”

Kara’s eyes are darting between her own. She’s confused. She’s confused and there’s nothing else there. Lucy steps back, choking back something that feels an awful lot like embarrassment. “Nothing. I guess, nothing.”

Kara nods. “Nothing. Okay. Was that it?”

Kara’s still. There’s no fumbling with her glasses or fingers pinching at her shirt. Nothing. Lucy leans closer, because the hurt’s welling up in her chest, but her worry for Kara drowns it. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. I just- can we not do this right now?”

Lucy crosses her arms, nodding so deeply her chin touches her chest. Everything is loud, and her head is pounding, and why is Kara looking at her like _that_?

(She thinks of Kara showing up at her door at all times of the night, always a surprise of what would be in her hands next. Maybe food or another picture to put on her wall.

Of Kara hugging her any chance she gets, arms wrapped tighter around her and fingers grasping.

Of Kara standing by her side, nudging her easily as they walk down the sidewalk.)

“Nothing,” she repeats to herself as she walks away.

* * *

When Hank had called and told her she was needed, she didn’t realize she’d be his chauffeur.

(When Hank called, she was knee deep in a pint of ice cream, the first of many planned. She had intended to spend the night wallowing away, eating ice cream and listening to break up songs, and _no_ , not the _I’m better without you_ ones, the bitter, soul-crushing ones thank you very much.

A very productive night all and all, but saving the world comes first. Sometimes.

She puts the ice cream in the fridge, spoon still in it, because like hell she isn’t hitting that as soon she comes back.)

“Sir?”

“With me Lane.”

Lucy follows him to the parking deck, which okay, is something they could’ve pointed out her first day, but who’s bitter? Not her. She’s just been parking outside because she wanted to and _likes_  dirt and grit in every inch of it.

(If her eyes stay far too long on the motorcycles, no one can blame her.)

She barely manages to raise her hand in time to catch the keys as he throws them, one hand hooking on the car’s frame to swing in. Lucy gets in the car less smoothly.

(She doesn’t have to jump. She _doesn’t_.

It’s more like, it’s- she couldn’t reach immediately, that’s all. She’s filing for steps to be added as well while she removes Lord and his stupid bench.)

“Go to Maxwell Lord’s lab.”

Lucy puts the key in the ignition, nonchalantly fiddling with the seat’s adjustments as she puts it in gear. “ _Okay_ , why?”

“Non’s forces are leaving behind viruses, distributing them through Lord’s satellites. With the solar storm, they thought that putting Supergirl out of commission would allow them to do as they please.” Hank loads his gun. “Scanners show one target flying to where we’re going.”

“Non?”

“Astra.” He shifts in the seat, “Supergirl took off towards the other one. We can only assume she’s after him.”

Lucy loosens her grip on the wheel. “She’s okay?”

Hank pauses. “She’s standing.”

That’s the biggest misdirection through omission she’s ever heard. She doesn’t comment though, focuses her eyes on the road stretching in front of them. Hank reaches over to fiddle with the radio stations, and it feels too normal for what it is. Two agents carrying out an operation that could have a hand in protecting the Earth.

He chooses country.

Lucy quirks her mouth down in disgust. “No. Director, with all due respect, I’m driving, and I’ll let you choose but not that.”

“I’ve been told I have a lovely voice for country music Agent Lane.”

“Stop sir, please.”

Hank grins, he actually _grins_ at her and she thinks he’s about to sing or hum or do something extraordinarily _ordinary_ when he goes still.

“ _Alex_. Dammit, there’s not enough time.” Hank unbuckles his seatbelt and turns to her. His fingers jump across her arm, finally settling but still twitching in place. “Lucy I- can I trust you?”

“Sir?” But Hank’s look is imploring, his grip tightening slightly, and oh, he looks _scared_. “Of course Hank.”

He looks at her closely for a moment before leaning back, that same, small smile in place again. “Then for starters, that isn’t my name.” His eyes glow bright red, the light weaving over his form and Lucy tries to keep the wheel steady but can’t, jerking it to the side.

A green hand lays over hers. “Easy.”

She tries to think back to what Supergirl had said and, “J’onn?”

“Meet me there.” He reaches over to tap at the dash and then up and _flies_ out the door.

Lucy takes in a deep breath and releases. Does it again. She looks down when music starts blaring and laughs.

He turned it back to country.

(He’s still Hank. He’s still her boss.

Still the one who’s taken to leaving food in one of the offices she’s claimed as her own after being passed one too many reports by the other agents.

Still the one who claps her on the back and smiles the tiniest bit when she stumbles.

He’s still her _friend_.)

* * *

She arrives at the same time as Supergirl.

(She arrives just in time to hear the choked gasp Supergirl makes before she drops to her knees beside Astra.

To see Supergirl clutch at Astra’s hands and mumble _no_ and _you’ll be okay_ as she presses down on her chest.

She arrives in time to see Supergirl lose her aunt.)

When Hank shoos off Alex’s protest, Lucy knows they’re lying, straight through their teeth they say Hank killed her.

He didn’t.

She can see it as easily as she can see Alex’s hands shake when she brushes her hair out of her face or when they curl over Supergirl’s shoulders.

She knows Supergirl doesn’t have to breathe as often as them, but she didn’t know she could cry for this long without stopping. Tears falling fast down her cheeks as she clings to her aunt, murmuring words she can’t understand, but oh, they’re beautiful, lifting and curling in the night, they sound like home when Supergirl says them.

Lucy looks up at a sound she’s grown familiar with due to Supergirl, sees the Kryptonians falling in line and knows. “We need to leave. Now.”

And when Supergirl won’t? Hank pulls her to him, hauling her along even as her fingers scramble across his arm, legs kicking as he whispers words that sound so, so familiar to the ones Supergirl had just spoken and oh, how could she have forgotten? Hank isn’t Hank, not quite. He’s alien, in the words he speaks and the way he drags the girl of steel along without a thought.

It’s almost as unnerving as sitting beside Supergirl in the car.

(She doesn’t answer any of their questions. Shies away whenever Alex reaches from the front seat for her.

She stares down at her hands the entire time to the DEO. As they pass through streets, light shines through the car and there’s no mistaking the red coating Supergirl’s hands.)

When they get to the DEO and Supergirl shoots up into the sky, none of them stop her.

(In his reply to her update, her father seems as happy about Astra’s death as he is disappointed that Supergirl’s recovered from the Black Mercy.)

* * *

”So you’re a martian.”

“Yes.”

“A _martian_.” Hank- _J’onn_ ducks his head and laughs. It’s deep and rumbles in his chest before it sounds. He should laugh more, she thinks immediately.

They’re sitting at the rickety old table, Lucy trying hard not to stare _too_ much at him, but oh, it’s really hard. 

(Alex had left not long after Supergirl. With the DEO settling down for the night after a successful- her thought stutters at that, that a loss of life was in any way a gain, but it is sometimes in this work- operation, she had to pull J’onn away to ask everything on her mind.

It’s not like she has anywhere to be anyway.

She most definitely does not think of someone with blonde hair and blue eyes.)

“Not exactly the martians you humans are so fond of portraying us as?”

He’s laughing at her, but after everything, it’s welcomed. Needed, even. “No, I guess not.” Lucy leans forward, elbows carrying her weight and rocking the table to one side. “How are you here?” Lucy thinks for a moment. “On Earth and in the DEO. Both?”

J’onn’s smile falls just slightly. “That’s a long story.”

“I’ve got time.”

He sits straight, shoulders unfurling and his voice fuller when he says, “I am the last son of Mars.”

(And if Lucy’s hand folds over his as he speaks, voice thick and shaky, about losing his people, neither of them mention it.)

* * *

When she gets home, there’s no messages or calls from Kara.

(She doesn’t call again either.)

They go a week without talking, and Lucy pretends it doesn’t bother her. When Kara finally does send a text, the conversation is short, clipped to such an extent that she’s not sure any communication actually happened. That doesn’t bother her either.

(She pretends she checks her phone for emails from her father. Her finger doesn’t hover over Kara’s contact. 

It doesn’t.)

* * *

James invites her to CatCo for lunch. 

(Every part of her says that this? This is a _bad idea._

She hasn’t spoken to Kara and now she’s going to her work? She doesn’t know how she’ll react if she sees Kara. Would she be met with the warm, sunny smile or brushed off as easily as last time?

She gets there ten minutes early. )

James is waiting with an easy smile, and oh, a hug that maybe she quickens her pace towards him for. But he’s warm and solid, and god, she needs the stability for just one second.

“It’s just lunch, you don’t have to get emotional about it Luce.” He has the decency to look hurt when she punches his arm. “That’s fine, I’ll just keep this sushi all for myself.”

“You don’t even like it.” Lucy looks around. There’s a ton of food, and James is suddenly seeming very interested in his takeout box. “ _Jimmy_ -”

“Look, I just thought you could use a pick me up.” 

“I don’t.”

James gives her a look that has her hands drawing up, fingernails biting into her palms. He’d known her for years, and it’s so easy to forget that her usual methods of avoidance don’t work on him.

She had welcomed James’ call though, ready for a distraction after being forced to listen Lord’s incessant chatter the entire time they escorted him back to his company. 

(It took them long enough to decide to let him go, but honestly, she can’t blame them.

He went without due process, she reminds herself whenever the strong desire to lock him right back up flares.)

“Hey James-” Kara stops as soon as she sees her, mouth dropping open and then she’s backing away, fingers clenching tight around her glasses. “Lucy, oh, I’m- I’m sorry. I just needed-”

“Those layouts! Right, I’m sorry. I forgot all about it.” James smiles, but it’s pinched in the corners and- he’s _lying_. “I’ll take them to Ms.Grant and explain it’s my fault.”

“No, I can-”

“Kara, it’s fine. Hey, look, we’ve got plenty of food, and I know for a fact you haven’t had your second lunch.” 

_There it is_. She kicks his shin with as much force as she can muster as he stands up, because he _planned_ this. 

(He was the first to call her out on the lack of communication with Kara.

When she had brushed it off, his only response was an understanding smile that she hoped meant he would let it go.

Clearly, she was wrong. 

She needs new friends.)

Lucy dips her head, prodding at the sushi. She can hear Kara’s panicked breathing from here, the shift of fabric as Kara is no doubt rocking on her heels. Kara had made it clear, and now they’re forced into a room together and she can’t do _this_.

Lucy pushes to her feet, shouldering her bag. “I’ve got to-”

Kara smells like coffee and pressed against her, she can see the faint markings of it on her shirt. Kara’s hand cups the back of her head, pulling her closer as the other settles on her back. She breathes her name in her ear, relief almost palpable in her voice.

(It’s wonderful.

Kara’s clutching at her, fingers desperately winding into her shirt. There’s nothing friendly about the way Kara pulls them together, sighing against her ear. It’s almost normal again, but then it’s also-

 _Nothing_.)

Lucy flattens her hands against Kara’s shoulders, and then Kara’s staggering back as if Lucy had shoved her. “What are you doing?”

“I’m- I was hugging you.”

“Like that?” Kara flushes, and it’s distracting. The way the red climbs up her throat, and oh, Lucy finds it difficult to tear her eyes away from Kara’s neck, tendons jumping as Kara’s swallows. “You can’t do that. You can’t say- I understand what you said, but you don’t get to say that and then hug me like that.”

“Right, right. I’m sorry.” Kara bobs her head, eyebrows pinching together. “What did I say again?”

“ _What_?”

Kara jerks a hand through her hair, strands falling from the clip. “I-”

Winn runs past the glass, pinwheeling when he stops after spotting Kara. “Kara, I’m sorry to interrupt, but Ms.Grant is um, well she’s looking for you- it’s _bad_.”

Kara gives a tight smile. “Thanks Winn.” He gives a quick nod and takes off running again, and Lucy doubts it’s that big of an issue, but with Cat it could grow into one. _Fast_. “I’ve got to go, but,” Kara steps forward, hands outstretched. Lucy steps neatly to the side, because this is what Kara wants, and she needs to create that line, that distance. “Right, okay.” Kara knocks a hand on the glass, head bowed before smiling at her. “Bye Lucy.”

(James doesn’t ask when he comes back and her head is on his desk. Just settles a hand at her back and talks, voice deep and smooth.

Maybe she won’t get a new friend just yet.) 

* * *

Alex and Supergirl aren’t talking. 

(At least, not well.

Supergirl keeps trying to start conversations with Alex only to be met with a short reply or Alex running off to do something that definitely doesn’t need to be done at that moment.

She wonders if Alex knows that Supergirl’s face falls, eyes reflecting the harsh lights of DEO as if tears are gathering.)

It’s only when she finds Alex sitting in her lab, staring at nothing does she realize maybe it was worse than she thought.

“Supergirl quit.”

Lucy pauses, her hand hovering over one of the capsules Alex has only told her three times not to touch. “Is it because you were lying?”

Alex looks at her so fast she’s briefly worried she’ll suffer whiplash. “About what?”

“You tell me.” Alex shakes her head and goes back to her microscope. “No, come on.” She purposely reaches over and slides the scopes until Alex slaps her hands away. “I don’t normally look that way when my boss kills someone.”

Alex flinches. “You know.”

Lucy softens her voice. “I do.” She sits down in the other chair and rolls into Alex. “Is that why she left?”

“No, no. That’d be-” Alex shakes her head, fingers swiping under her eyes. “She left because she thinks she can’t trust Hank.” Alex presses a hand over her chest, clenches it into a fist. “Because of what I did.”

“You need to tell her.” Alex nods, and Lucy leans down to catch her eyes. “I’m serious. You can’t- you can’t just lie to someone about this.”

“You think I don’t know that?”

Lucy opens her hands, palms facing Alex, but oh, she feels sick. The DEO has to operate in secret, but right now, all of them are operating in lies and it’s murky at best. Lucy stops at the entrance to the lab, fingers dancing along the frame. “How’s Kara?”

Alex gives her an indecipherable look. “She misses you.”

Lucy leaves without another word.

* * *

When a glorified, living computer virus decides to make citizens play the largest game of chicken she’s ever seen, they decide to bring in a third party.

That third party tugs on his tie, the cuffs of his sleeves and gives a little, three fingered wave when he sees her. 

“Winn?”

“ _Hey_. Um, hey Lucy.” Winn shrinks, shoulders drawing up to his ears. “Or is it all formal here?” He brings his hand to his head in the most awful imitation of a salute, “Agent Lane.”

“You’re here to help with Indigo?”

“Is that her name? _Cool_.” An agent shoots him a look. “Not-not cool. Cool as in, wow, you guys should make sure to keep the computers cool. . from overheating.”

They set him up with a computer, and in minutes, he’s tracking her down. Lucy’s more than a little impressed.

Winn looks sideways at her. “Don’t you have something to be doing?”

“Not until you do your job Schott.” Lucy shrugs when he purposely looks between his typing hands and her. “I’m just an extra right now anyway.”

“You’re hanging out,” he breathes.

“No.”

“You _totally_ are.” Winn points a finger at her. “Listen, I’m all for hanging out with your good bud Winn doing some coding, but staying at work? That’s sad, Lane, sad.”

“Good thing I didn’t ask.” Lucy crosses her arms and leans back. “At least I don’t spend my nights playing Minecraft.”

“At least I didn’t have a Myspace.”

Lucy coughs. “That was a really long- wait.” She squints at him. “How did you know that?”

“I was bored. What better way than see what your friends did years ago.”

“That’s an invasion of privacy.”

“You put it up!” Winn knocks his shoulders with her. “Don’t deflect Luce. Why aren’t you watching movies with Kara or trying to make sure she doesn’t choke on pizza?”

“We just don’t hang out as much.” 

“ _Right_ ,” Winn loosens his tie, “and that’s because?”

“I made things awkward.”

“Lucy Lane awkward? I’m going to need some proof.” 

Lucy pushes her chair away, because oh look, Vasquez isn’t interrogating her at the moment. A foot catches her chair and draws her back. Lucy runs a hand through her hair, groans when Winn jabs a finger into her side. “I,” she drops her voice, because oh, if the other agents heard about her having, having girl problems she’d never hear the end of it, “I thought there was something, but I was wrong and I ruined everything. Happy?”

(They’ve tried being around each other.

Every time, it’s awkward and tense, and she excuses herself within ten minutes of them meeting.)

“Kara rejected you?”

Ow, _okay_. “Let’s not put it like that.”

“No, no, I’m sorry but that doesn’t make sense.” Winn stops typing, hands hovering over the keyboard but fingers tracing lightly over the keys as he speaks. “Listen, I know when Kara’s not into somebody.” Winn points to himself. “Trust me. But you? She’s-” It’s always funny to her, to watch Winn think. He taps and fidgets, mumbles to himself once and nods. Like clockwork. “What’s Kara’s favorite dessert?”

“Chocolate pecan pie,” Lucy recites easily. The girl loves it. Lucy’s fairly sure she shed a tear when James brought it to their last game night.

Winn snaps his fingers. “Exactly. That’s how she looks at you. You, Lucy Lane, are her pecan pie.”

Lucy scrunches up her nose. Winn’s got that thrilled look of his when he figures something out, all happy and breathless, but really, Winn’s perspective on this isn’t convincing. “Chocolate,” she adds absentmindedly. 

“Maybe she was having an off day. When was this?”

“When those solar flares were messing everything up, but Winn, you can’t just write off someone’s opinion like that.” If it was an _off day_ , Kara would have called or messaged her, or hell, even _tried_ to talk to her, but now it feels forced and _wrong_. She wouldn’t have looked down her nose at Lucy with none of the usual affection there.

Kara left that night and didn’t come back, and the next time she sees her, she’s aloof and _cold_.

It’s clear what happened. Kara realized what was happening, thought it over.

Kara didn’t want this.

(Which is fine, _it is._

She just wishes she didn’t lose a friend in the process too.)

Winn blanches. “The solar- _okay_ , so that definitely wasn’t her.” His hands grab her shoulders, and oh, he looks panicky all of a sudden. “I mean it was- it was her. Who else would it be?” Winn laughs but cuts it off when he sees she’s not amused. “I’m just saying Kara was going through some um, some _stuff_.”

“Stuff.”

“Yes.”

“Winn, can we just drop it?” Winn’s face sets in that stubborn way of his when he’s not ready to. “Please,” she adds after a moment and is more than relieved when he softens, nodding slowly to her.

“Okay, okay. I guess you can watch the master as he works.”

“No thanks.” Lucy pops up out of her seat, because ha, _no_. Winn will want to explain it as he goes, and that is not something she’s remotely interested in.

“Chocolate pecan, remember Luce, chocolate pecan.”

She throws up her middle finger as she walks away.

* * *

When there’s a knock on her door, she ignores it. 

She can’t when Kara starts speaking. “Lucy? I um I know you’re there.” There’s something that suspiciously sounds like a curse. “I mean, I think you’re there, and I just- I miss you.”

Lucy stares at the door, Kara’s shadow moving under it. 

“Did I- did I do something wrong?” Kara’s inhale is audible and wobbly, and oh, something breaks in her at the sound. “I think I’ve been doing that a lot lately. Alex is-she’s acting weird, and it’s me. I know it’s me, because she’s fine when I’m not around.” Another breath. “Not that I can tell when I’m not in the room or anything.”

She can’t bring herself to move, because things are _different_ and she doesn’t know where she stands with Kara and she can’t _stand_ that. She can’t stand the uncertainty, and usually, usually she’d step right up and get an explanation or _something_ to comprehend this.

But right now? She’s frozen in place.

(She’s scared.

Lucy Lane is scared and she hates that and lies and the fact that Kara Danvers can ruin her with a word as simple as _nothing_.)

“I’m sorry if I did do something. Really. I know it’s hard to apologize for something when you don’t know what you did, but I am.” The door shudders and she wonders if Kara dropped her head against it. “I’m gonna go now, okay? If you need anything, I’m- I’m here, Lucy.”

When she finally gains the ability to move, she lunges for the door but Kara’s already gone.

* * *

“Cat?”

Cat strides into her apartment like she owns the place. Lucy thinks for a moment. She _doesn’t_ , but that doesn’t stop Cat. “I don’t typically make house calls Lucy, your millennial style makes me feel like I’m about to break out in hives.”

Lucy steps back as Cat pushes past her, raising her arm as she does.“ Come right in, Ms.Grant.”

“Oh, sarcasm, is that how we’re playing it? I’ll win.”

“I’m sorry, I’m just a little surprised that you’re here. In my apartment.”

Lucy freezes as Cat points at her from across the room before slowly curling it towards her. “Do you know what happened today?”

An alien almost swallowed her whole, but she’s assuming that’s not what Cat’s talking about. “No?”

“Whole milk in my coffee. _Again_ , for starters. I asked for the fashion piece to be printed, and you know what I get?” Lucy only raises an eyebrow in question, and oh, Cat’s almost snarling. “The _sports_ section.”

“I’m still not understanding why you’re here.”

“Oh keep up.” Cat steps to one of her shelves, humming when she picks up a picture frame. “I’m talking about Kara. She’s out of it, and I don’t particularly care why, but I need my assistant back.”

“Cat, it’s late and I want to go to bed.”

“And I want an assistant who doesn’t cry over you so much she can’t do her job.” Lucy balks, and Cat smirks, quick and sharp. “Breathe, she doesn’t actually cry Little Lane, she just mopes around the building.” Cat sounds far too amused with her worry, sitting down on her couch and draping her arm over it. “What happened?”

Lucy runs her tongue over her teeth. “Nothing.”

“I was under the impression you had a larger vocabulary than your sister Lucy.”

Lucy sets her shoulders. The faster she tells Cat, the faster she leaves and Lucy can crawl in bed and forget it all for just a bit. “Kara, she said some- some things.” She waits until Cat’s done mocking her, drawing out _things_ with a roll of her eyes. “I didn’t expect it because I thought that we- it’s fine. It’s her choice, but then she acts like she doesn’t even remember the conversation.”

“Maybe she doesn’t.” Cat shrugs and then leans forward, eyes bright and smile mischievous. “Maybe it wasn’t even her.”

“ _Cat_.”

“You work with aliens on a daily basis,” Cat points out, looking pleased when she makes no move to deny it. “Kara seems to think she has me tricked again, but it’s easier to let her believe that than let her work herself up again.” Cat drags a finger along the arm of the couch, scrunching up her nose at it. “Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed it.” 

Her muscles tense. “Noticed what?”

(She’s pushed it down, down, down.

Even so all she can think of are the pictures she can no longer touch in her drawer. Kara speaking to the General, shrugging away when Astra is stepping forward.

Sometimes it takes a minute to realize she’s looking at a picture of Supergirl and not Kara.)

“Don’t be coy.” She rotates her wrist, hand waving. “She disappears constantly. Tell me Lucy, where does she go?”

“I don’t know.”  Cat tilts her head to the side and sighs, heavy and drawn out. “I don’t.”

“You see it, don’t you?” Cat urges again.

(She does. 

It’s the only thing she can see anymore.

That there’s only reason Kara would be gone anytime National City’s hero is needed.

Only one reason Kara would be seen talking to Astra. Talking consistently and not suffer any consequences especially from her father.

There’s only one reason Supergirl keeps looking at her the same way Kara does.)

Cat hums at her silence and stands up. She brushes off her skirt, looking down at her. “I trust you’ll fix this?”

“You wouldn’t do this for any of your other employees,” Lucy says instead, ignoring Cat’s scoff as she walks to the door.

“No,” Cat finally agrees quietly, fingers closing around her doorknob. “She’s special.” Cat purses her lips, nails tapping against the door. “To be fair, I certainly wouldn’t do this for just any ex-employee either but,” Cat smiles, “here I am.”

* * *

She’s a _Lane_.

(She’s faced down knives and guns and _aliens_.)

It doesn’t make knocking on Kara’s door any easier. Kara opening the door without her having to? Definitely _easier_ , but now the option of running away is decidedly _out_.

“Lucy? ”Kara doesn’t look surprised to see her. There’s a glint in her eyes that Lucy dares to call hopeful.  


(It’s much easier to focus on that than why Kara isn’t shocked to see her. Than on how Kara was already saying her name before she even opened the door fully.)

“Hi.” Kara’s shoulders drop at that, at just a _hello_. “Can I-”  


“Of course.” Kara doesn’t simply open the door for her, no, her hand comes and loops around her wrist, encouraging her inside. Her skin almost burns where Kara’s encircles it, but then Kara’s dropping her hand, offering a quiet apology.  


“That day, when you asked me what you said. You really didn’t know did you? You don’t know.”  


Kara’s fingers lace together, her pointer finger tapping against the back of her hand. ”I’m sorry. I was- I was really out of it. I was going through-” Kara falls silent, body almost closing off with the way she hunches over, face distraught.

“Astra.” Kara flinches, her eyes growing wide, but oh, there’s tears there too. “You lost Astra.” Kara shakes her head, and Lucy releases a breath. She wants to push, to _understand_  for once but not now. “I’m sorry.”  


(There’s so much she’s missed, even from their first meeting. Kara’s so good at hiding in plain sight.

Things are falling in place. Kara’s disappearances. Kara’s weird behavior.

She just wants to _understand_ it all though, not little pieces here and there.)

Instead, she says, “You acted like this- _we_  weren’t anything. Which I understood.” Lucy bites her lip, thinks _go for it_. “It hurt,” she admits, “but I understand if you don’t want this. But then you- you hug me and say you _miss_  me, and it’s confusing.”

“I’m sorry.” Kara steps forward, hesitating until she nods, and oh, her hands are warm as they grip her elbows. “I never meant to- I shouldn’t have.” Kara huffs, cheeks puffing out, and Lucy really shouldn’t be taken by that, but she is. “I do.”  


“You do what?” Kara’s hands slide up up until their cupping her face. Kara glances down at her mouth before dragging her eyes back up, question clear. She shouldn’t, god, she shouldn’t because they haven’t even talked but she leans in anyway. Kara’s there to meet her immediately, thumbs stroking her cheeks as they kiss.   


“I want this,” Kara whispers against her lips, one hand slipping into her hair and curling into it.   


Lucy pulls back, chest heaving. “No more lies.”

Kara nods so fiercely Lucy has to laugh at her expression. She closes her fingers around the stiff collar of Kara’s shirt, pulling her down again.

Kara’s phone rings, and neither of them hide their disappointment. “It’s Ca-” Kara stops, eyes trailing over her before she closes them. “I’ve got to go.” She bites her lip, “It won’t be long. You can stay, and then we can- we can talk?”

“Okay.”  


“Okay.”  


Lucy shoves Kara away. “Go, so we can talk.” Kara smiles and ducks away.

Kara’s gone and the door didn’t even open. The curtains beside the open window rustle as wind filters in.

* * *

It’s past midnight when she’s lifted off the couch. Kara catches her hands when she swats at her.

“I know you like my bed better.” She may be half asleep but she still glances up long enough for Kara to blush and stutter. “You know what I mean.”

She crawls into the bed when Kara puts her down, and she almost grabs Kara’s hand when she pulls away, stopping only when Kara sits down by the bed, back resting against it. She faces the long windows, chin tipped up in the moonlight, and Lucy can’t help but slip one hand free and hold it out beside her. 

Kara takes her hand.

(When she wakes up, they’re still like that. Kara’s head bowed as her chest rises slow and steady, but-

Their hands are still clasped together.)


	8. Chapter 8

She gets one morning with Kara.

One glimpse of what it could be. Slow breaths and easy smiles as they blink sleepily at each other. Kara’s arms rising high in the air, hands twisting as she stretches. 

She extends her feet in front of her, shoulder blades shifting as she reaches down to her toes. Kara’s face looks relaxed in the sunlight. Breathing it in, eyes bright as she looks out the windows. 

(To say Lucy is watching her would be an understatement.

She’s- she’s staring.)

“You could’ve slept in the bed. It’s yours.”  


Kara presses her lips together, a fine, tight line. Not that Lucy’s looking. “I didn’t want to assume.”

“It’s your bed,” Lucy points out again.  


(What she doesn’t say is that she missed not knowing whether or not it was worth sweating the entire night just to stay pressed to Kara- it was, always was. She doesn’t say that she missed the tv playing quietly until they fell asleep on the couch, their feet twisted around each other’s.

What she doesn’t say is that she missed Kara.

Judging from the glint in her eye though, Lucy thinks she knows.)

“Oh, well in that case.” Kara pops up to her feet, and oh, Lucy wheezes as Kara rolls across her to lay down beside her.  


“Nevermind, get out.” Kara laughs, throwing her head back into the pillow. It’s loud and full and _rich._ Lucy’s fingers tingle, a soft buzz across her skin as she reaches to down to clasp their hands together.

(To capture just a portion of that warmth. To feel it and bask in it.

Kara absorbs the sun so much as she embodies it.)

They get one tiny moment where it’s easy and quiet and _them_  and-

then Kara’s head snaps towards the windows, her phone ringing not two seconds later. 

“Lucy,” Kara starts, face drawn as eyes apologetic. “There’s a fire.”  


“Go,” she says, shoving at Kara’s shoulder if only to feel the warmth she emits for a second longer. “It’s fine.”  


“It’s _not_.” Kara shoves a hand through her hair, clenching it in a fist. “I’ll fix it though. I’ll be fast, and then,” Kara says leaning up on her elbows and hovering just so above her, “you and I will talk.”  


Lucy kisses her.

Lucy kisses her, and Kara makes a noise of surprise before falling into it. There’s fingers on the underside of her jaw, tipping up her head, before brushing softly down her neck and then they’re gone.

Lucy’s left with the lingering feeling of Kara’s lips on hers and her laugh ringing in her head.

(She’s never been one for staying in bed, but with Kara’s sheets smelling like lemon and clean and _Kara_ , she does.

She buries her face in the pillow Kara used and falls back asleep, smiling.)

* * *

There’s something _off_  about Kara.

She’s tense when she lands back at the DEO, and while she understands J’onn’s annoyance at losing the K’Hund, those things usually don’t bother Kara.

She’s brisk and snark and walks away from all of them.

(It’s so different from this morning. From soft touches and warm looks. So different from the mass text of emojis she received that explained Cat was on a rampage.

It’s so different from _Kara_  and the three of them share a look.)

“I thought we were okay again.” J’onn’s voice is it’s usual gruff and short tone, but there’s a quiet undercurrent of sadness in it. The way he watches Kara walk away makes Lucy’s stomach twist and twist.  


(It’s warm and worried and fatherly.

Not that she was able to recognize it from experience.)

“Maybe she just had a bad day.” Alex lays a hand on his shoulder, both of them giving him a smile that he only nods to. Alex’s falls quickly, concern showing. “I’ll ask her about it.”  


“She was fine this morning.” She thinks about- she shouldn’t be distracted at work, she shouldn’t- but she thinks about kissing Kara and corrects herself. _Great,_ she was great this morning.  


“She was? I wonder what happened then to-” Alex double takes, and oh, it’s funny. Alex’s hair swishing around and slapping her in the face as her jaw drops, eyes wide. Alex squints. “This morning?”  


Oh. _Oh_. 

“Yes,” Lucy says simply. Keep it short and escape the conversation, but oh, the mutual glance J’onn and Alex share makes her take a step back. It’s full of knowing and understanding and _amusement_.  


J’onn’s just, he’s just staring at her and is he? He’s blushing. “Agent Lane, I appreciate it if you try and tone it down.”

“Tone it?” He raises an eyebrow, and Lucy- Lucy who stands up to aliens and robots, and god, her father- Lucy backpedals. “Oh, I-” He’s talking about Kara. He can read minds and he’s talking about Kara and she’s _thinking_ about Kara.  


(Just, just don’t think about her.

Not how soft her hair was or how her lips were even softer. Not that in the morning light, Kara’s eyes, oh, they glowed.

Oh god, she’s thinking about her.)

“Where’s calm and collected Major Lane?” Alex is having far too much fun.  


(Lucy almost says _kissing your sister_ , but that feels on the side of immature.

Flicking her off is much more professional.)

“I’m leaving.”  


She keeps her head up and jaw clenched as the laughter sounds behind her.

* * *

Lucy’s unlocking her door when there’s a breeze, her hair caught up on it and lashing around her.

“I was thinking,” Lucy starts when Kara’s voice sounds right at her ear, “that we should go out.”  


“Kara,” Lucy grabs her elbow, glancing around the halls, “shouldn’t you be more careful than that?”  


“Who cares?” Lucy scrunches up her face, thinks _everyone?_  “Anyway, you in?”  


Lucy places a hand at her hip, drums her fingers over it. “What happened to talking?”

“That can wait.” Kara smiles, all teeth, and-  


There’s a flash of red.

Kara doesn’t seem to notice, makes no indication of it at least. Lucy blinks, scrubbing at her eyes. She almost wants to just go lay down, maybe with Kara beside her, but Kara’s eagerly shifting her weight to and fro. “That sounds great.”

“I know.” Kara bends down, lips parting and there’s a ghost of a kiss behind her ear. Lucy’s hands finds Kara’s waist, and when? When did Kara get that dress? It’s pretty, _beautiful_ , Lucy adds, but- it sticks out to her immediately, jarring in her mind- it doesn’t seem like Kara. “Besides, I can think of better things than talking.”  


Kara grins and then she’s walking away, leaving Lucy uncomfortably hot.

(It’s only once she steps inside does she think that none of that seemed like Kara.)

* * *

This is not quite what she imagined.

She checks twice to make sure the address Kara gave her was this- it is- but this isn’t exactly either of their scenes.

It’s high class, music thumping and lights flashing even outside. It’s- it’s incredibly crowded once she makes her way in.

(It’s so loud and bright, she doesn’t even like it. She can’t imagine someone with superhearing daring to step near the place.)

A buzz from her phone has her sighing in relief. Coming to a club is one thing, coming to a club _alone_  while she’s supposed to be on a date is another.

It’s from Alex

> A. Danvers: _captured the k’hund. says kara let him go free. tell her to report to the deo if you see her. she isn’t answering my calls_

Lucy reads it again. Then again. There’s no mistaking it though, Alex’s texts are always cut and dry. Kara let a criminal go free.

“Who’s that?”  


By this point, she’s going to have a heart attack if Kara keeps surprising her. Kara’s chin drops on her shoulder, feeling her smile against her cheek.

She bites the bullet. “Your sister.”

Kara clenches her jaw, looking off to the side. Her hands clench, posture changing immediately. “Oh?”

“Why did you let the alien go?”

Kara groans and drops her head back, hair falling down her back. Lucy gapes. Why is she? Her disguise isn’t good to begin with- she stubbornly pushes past the fact that it fooled her- and is even worse when it’s just a pair of flimsy glasses. “I don’t know. Don’t you ever,” Kara pulls them together- nice under any other circumstances- but it’s rough, hands hard against her hips, “want to break the rules?”

“They’re there for a reason.”  


“Of course.” Kara backs away. “Always with the rules and regulations, right?”  


There it is again. This time, this time she’s sure it was there. She steps forward and takes Kara’s face in her hands, tipping it back to-

Another flash of red.

Kara’s skin is burning under her hands, always warm, but now it sears at her palms. “Kara, what’s happening?”

“The usual,” Kara snaps, tearing out of her grip, “people wanting me to follow their rules and only their rules.”  


The crowd separates for Kara when she spins away, steps leaving indentions in the floor.

(For it to be a lively club full of people.

She feels alone.)

* * *

“So um, I get that there are so, ha, so many things going on right now, but can we talk about the fact that you know?”  


Winn and James look so out of place at the DEO, too Kara Danvers’ life than Supergirl’s. There’s still CatCo badges attached to their belts.

“You mean the fact that you lied?”  


Winn gulps, finger prying open his collar. “Uh, yeah sure. That too.”

“It wasn’t ours to tell.” James is calm, shoulders flat, but there’s a muscle jumping in his jaw, the one he always gets when he’s anxious or worried.  


Lucy presses her tongue against her cheek. “I know.” She sighs, uncrossing her arms. “I know.”

(That doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt. That after the realization that Kara had lied and lied, her only other friends had as well.

They were all in on it, and she wasn’t.

She wasn’t.)

“How did you,” James opens his hands, eyebrows raising, “you know, find out? Alex didn’t really talk to us about it. Kara definitely didn’t.”  


“I was around them both so much.” James and Winn give each other a look. Lucy is tired- she’s tired in general but really- she’s tired of all these looks people keep giving each other whenever she says anything now. “I haven’t even talked to Kara about it. Alex just immediately knew that I knew.”  


“J’onn.” They both say in unison. Winn leans forward. “Did he uh, did he read your mind, because he did mine, and now all the ways I used to get into the DEO’s system are blocked.”  


“That was you?”  


“Me? What? Psh, _no_.”

James rolls his eyes. “Are there any updates?”

Lucy points behind her. She’s not looking, because Alex has to work with Lord and if she doesn’t actually _see_  Alex ram his head into a table, she doesn’t have to report it. Less paperwork really. 

(J’onn did ask her to take Alex’s firearm for the time being though.)

“They’re working on an antidote. We’ll fix it guys.”

(They will. They _will_.

Not just because she can’t stand the thought of not even having that small glimpse she had that morning. Of no more almost falling off the couch until an arm hooks around her and keeps her there, pulled back against soft breaths that coax the back of her neck.

Because Kara wouldn’t want this, Kara doesn’t _deserve_  this.)

Winn wiggles beside her. “Can I just- can I hug you? I feel like Kara would, and you still look a little hurt and I-” Lucy opens her arms, and Winn darts forward.

Not as warm as Kara’s, as enveloping as James’, but Winn’s hugs? They’re determined and steady.

(She forgets.

Forgets that he’s been through loss as well. He doesn’t speak of his mother much either. His father even less.

He talks about his shows and shoves his comics in her face and invites her to lunch. He’s there. Always.

He cares for them wholeheartedly and is  _happy_ , and she forgets he has every reason not to be.)

* * *

Lucy overlooks the city. She backs away from the view for a moment, because Cat’s already took that trip tonight and she’d rather not be the next. The floors are quiet though, the team breaking off and searching the building.  


(For a drug induced Kryptonian, Kara oddly enough doesn’t draw attention to herself when she doesn’t want to.

Years of practice will do that.)

“She’s not here sir.”  


“ _She’s somewhere in that area. There haven’t been any sightings by the public since-”_  


Her earpiece is tugged out by the wire, crushed between two fingers as it fizzes out.

“I took care of one boss. I really should’ve thought about him.”  


“Supergirl.” Her fingers stray down to her hip until she holds them still. There’s no point. “Enjoying the night?”

(There’s no point, and the idea of drawing a gun, any gun, on Kara has her heart bottoming out, dropping down to her feet and dragging her steps.)

“ _Oh_ , is that how we’re doing it?” It’s amused, on the side of arrogant that makes Lucy immediately alert. This isn’t Kara.   


(This isn’t Kara.

It doesn’t matter how many times she says it in her head, there’s still a part that says _you can talk to her_.)

She had thrown Cat off a roof. Had reduced Alex- the woman who collects broken bones as if they’re souvenirs- to tears with merely words. 

Knowing all this, Lucy still isn’t prepared for Kara literally stepping out of the shadows.

(For a second, her heart stutters.

Long and sleek, the way Kara steps out almost makes her think she’s seeing Astra. It’s predatory, steps sure and fierce in a way she’s never seen Kara.

But god, it’s so _natural_. There’s no hesitancy to it, no faltering between steps.

This pride and confidence and pure unabashed power, is alien, is _Kryptonian_.

It’s everything Kara pushes down every day.)

“I was looking for you.”  


It’s so odd to see Kara just strolling across the balcony, clipping the chairs as she does. Kara always keeps a clear distance between her and anything, _anyone,_ but now, she walks as if there’s nothing in her path and if there is-

Well, they best move.

Kara smiles at her, but oh, it’s wrong. It’s sharp without hint of playfulness. It’s intimidating, and Lucy takes a step back without thinking. Kara makes up the distance though, stepping closer as she speaks. “Always looking for something, aren’t you Lucy?”

“I don’t,” Lucy shakes her head. Her fingers itch to hit her distress signal. “I don’t know what that means, but Kara- you need-”

“I don’t need to do anything,” she snaps. “And I don’t need to be told what to do, especially by you. When you,” Kara’s inches away from her, and oh, she’s never realized but Kara must bend down for her when they usually talk, because now, she stands straight and unforgiving, “have _no_   _idea_  what you’re doing.”

( _She doesn’t hold back and it’s not-it’s not things she would usually say. It twists what she’s thought_.

Alex hadn’t elaborated what that meant, hadn’t said much of anything after quietly- oh, it was so quiet- reporting that she had an encounter with Supergirl, but she’s not keen on finding out.

Something tells her that she will.) 

Lucy slowly raises her hand and goes to settle it on Kara’s arm only for Kara to dart back. Her grin is back, and Lucy has to force herself to walk after her. “ _Kara_ , wait. This isn’t-”

“Finally got it?” Kara laughs, flat and _off_. “This is the first time you’ve seen me like this, right? As _me_. It took you long enough.”  


(When she wanted confirmation, it wasn’t like this. It wasn’t with Kara towering over her with red flashes creeping up her face.

She wanted a talk over breakfast or lunch, of apologies and understanding.

She didn’t want this.)

Lucy stiffens her spine, tilts her head back to meet, oh, her eyes aren’t even the familiar blue anymore. Something darker in it’s place, still blue, but not _Kara_. “You’re going to the DEO.”

Kara hums. “Is that your order or your fathers?”

Lucy jerks back. “What?”

“I learned English in a day,” Kara whispers against her ear, “you think I didn’t see through you in less?”  


(She thinks of Kara popping up behind her shoulders as she typed out emails, of hushed conversations with her father in the halls of the DEO.

At first it was simply following orders, but quickly turned into the easiest way to keep her father off the trail and preoccupied, give him just enough of an update but not enough to think he had a reason to push Supergirl out of the DEO.)

“No, Kara. That’s not-”  


“It won’t get you anywhere.” Kara’s fingers hook over her shoulder, dig in. “You know that, right?” Lucy tries to shrug her off, because this, this still has to be Kara- Kara who stumbles back with apologies when she so much as bumps someone, who makes sure someone wants a hug before she embraces them- but instead, she gets fingers tightening into her arm, pressing deeply against her skin. “You won’t have a place there. Just like your place wasn’t at CatCo. It’s not at the DEO.” Kara bends down again, noses against her cheek and-   


“Do you ever wonder why you have to follow others to try to make a place for you?”  


She can’t catch her breath. She can’t catch her breath and Kara’s saying these things while she looks down at her, and oh, she’s _laughing_  at her.

(She wonders that constantly.

There wasn’t a path to chase Lois down, her sister disappearing as soon as she left that night with a door slamming shut in her wake. She followed and followed her father only to be delegated to the sidelines when her use had ran out.

She chased James to an entirely different city. Thought she had finally, _finally_ found something only for her father to pull it out from under her again. Kara was a bright light, but lies leaving Lucy unsure where to go.

She wonders what will happen when she’s left without anyone to follow.)

“Follow who you want, but there’s nowhere for you. Little Lucy Lane caught in between her dad, the great general, and her sister who’s arm in arm with Superman. Where does that leave you?”  


She’s shoved to the side when Kara hops up on the balcony’s railing. Kara gives her one last glance. “Stay out of my way.”

Kara falls backwards off the balcony, and Lucy can’t help but think she’s witnessing the fall of a hero.

(The resounding answer of _nowhere_  to Kara’s question didn’t even need to be said.)

* * *

There’s citizens screaming and yelling and _pleading_.

Her feed is fuzzy at best, cutoff reports of Supergirl rampaging through the city. She forgoes waiting for the team to regroup and leave, sprinting from CatCo with tears still fresh in her eyes.

She goes in the opposite direction of people fleeing, her harsh breaths only punctuated by shouting for everyone to get to safety and stay clear.

The gun in her hand is useless, because there’s bullets littering the ground as she gets closer and closer to where most of the shouts and explosions are coming from.

They’re a sickening green, but there’s no signs of any blood.

(A part of her twists at that. For being happy they still haven’t managed to bring Kara down, but she shoves it down.)

She rounds the corner, heels striking the ground and-

Kara is hovering over Alex.

She feel it even far off, Kara’s heat vision always leaving her with the feeling that it sucks all the warmth from the air, builds up around Kara until she unleashes it. Alex’s arm is cradled to her chest, and people are shouting for her to run and get away.

Alex’s eyes are only on her sister.

(Alex’s mouth is moving, and later, she’s sure Alex was saying _it’s okay, it’s okay_.)

J’onn gets there before she can.

(She’s never thought about how strong they both are. Never thought over Kara’s quiet, unassuming strength when she picked up other aliens with ease or J’onn’s as he walked through the DEO with her.

They both just _were_.

But now, as they collide over and over, whole buildings falling in their wake, she feels wholly unprepared for this.)

“Alex!” Lucy keeps running until she comes up on Alex shuffling awkwardly. “What should we-”  


“The gun.” Alex nods her head, wiggles the fingers of her good hand. “Can you?”  


Lucy darts over to where the gun’s lying and hefts it up. It’s smooth and cold and-

She doesn’t know what it does but she’s expected to shoot Kara with it.

“Lucy,” Alex’s breaths are choppy, her face scrunching up every time she moves. She’s not looking towards her though, and Lucy follows her gaze.  


J’onn is kneeling and Lucy doesn’t think twice, her finger curling around the trigger and pulling until Kara falls listlessly to the ground.

(Alex would never give someone something with the ability to kill Kara.

But Kara under the influence of this, this red kryptonite? There wasn’t a chance to wait and see if she would go through with it or not.

J’onn was on the ground- J’onn who always leaves packages of different flavors of crackers in her desk, who tells her she should sleep more- and Lucy acted.)

Kara shakes, limbs thrown out to the sides before going still. There’s a pause of silence, and then everyone moves, guns drawn, towards Kara and J’onn as he surrenders.

* * *

Kara’s crying.

Lucy tries to give them their privacy, but it’s glass and she doesn’t want to stray too far and-

Kara’s crying, long, dry heaves as Alex shakes her head.

Lucy blinks down at her feet, chest seizing at the sound. She pivots on her heel, away from the tears spilling down Kara’s cheeks, away from Alex’s stuttering breaths.

J’onn doesn’t even look surprised when she steps into the room, dismissing the agent they have posted.

“I’m flattered that you’re my first visitor Agent Lane.”  


“J’onn,” she protests weakly, because oh, he’s smiling, soft and easy and far freer than she’s used to seeing.  


“Don’t look so smug. It takes me being locked up for you to win poker nights.”  


“Telepathy is _cheating.”_ It’s the only explanation for him beating her the late nights when they both share the graveyard shift and decide to barter over sodas. Lucy shakes her head, ignores his falling smile. “They’re going to send you to Cadmus. No matter what you say, they’re going to send you there.”  


J’onn nods, chin skimming his chest when he keeps his eyes directed on the floor. “I know.” He uncrosses his arms, steps right up to the panel of glass separating them. “I came to terms with this life a long time ago. I’ve made my peace.”

“I’m not letting them.” J’onn smiles again, but this time it’s smaller and _accepting_. She bares her teeth. “I’m not.”  


“Did you know,” he starts slowly, ignoring her gritted teeth, “that I tried not to have favorite agents?” J’onn’s smile slowly spreads across his face, teethy and bright. ”I’ve lost count of how many I have now.”  


Her throat clenches. The words get stuck in her throat, and all she can manage is a small, “ _J’onn_ -”

“I believe you have a job to do Agent Lane.” He winks. “Get to work.”  


“Yes sir.”  


“Lucy?” It’s shaky, for J’onn, it’s shaky and Lucy’s legs refuse to work properly for a moment. “It was nice to have a family again.”  


Lucy drums her fingers against the door frame, slowly leaning her head against it to take a breath.

“I think so too.”

* * *

Lucy has to sidestep from running into Alex as she leaves the holding room. “Alex.” She taps her foot, looking for something to say other than what her brain keeps helpfully supplying that Alex’s eyes are red, and so is her nose and her cheeks and she keeps rubbing her forehead like she’s got a headache.

“She’s,” Alex sighs, “she’s still awake if you wanted to see her. She’s going to be hooked up for a few more hours, just to make sure that it’s- it’s all gone.”  


“Are you okay?” It feels dumb to say, but Alex’s shoulders are shaking and Lucy thinks she’d prefer that than what would no doubt be the most awkward hug in their lives.  


“I’m just glad my sister’s back.” Alex’s head bobs in a quick nod, almost if affirming herself. “Is J’onn?”

“He’s in there. I just left. You should-”  


“Yeah.”  


Alex’s is turning around, and Lucy calls her name to get her attention. 

(Alex had to keep composed for Kara. Isn’t going to be able to interact with J’onn the way she needs through glass and under supervision.

Alex doesn’t have her normal support system, and Lucy knows what that’s like.)

She hugs Alex before she’s fully turned back around, awkwardly pinning her arms to the side. “It’ll be okay.”

Alex sniffs. “I can’t believe Kara’s made you a hugger.”

Lucy shoves her away instantly, punching her shoulder to hopefully rid her of the playful smirk even if it’s better than watery eyes. “Whatever Danvers.”

She hears a quiet _thank you, Lucy_  as she walks away.

* * *

Kara stares pointedly up at the ceiling.

Lucy’s not quite sure she even noticed her walk in until Kara takes a shaky breath, tears leaking from the corner of her eyes and sliding down into her hair. 

“ _Kara_.”  


“I’m so sorry,” Kara gasps out. It rushes out, like Kara was holding it in, in, in, and the damn just burst. “That’s not enough, _that’s not enough_ but I am. What I said to you and to Alex and J’onn.” Kara covers her mouth before stretching her hands across her face, fingers clenching and even though her skin is impenetrable, Lucy eases her hands away.  


“It’s okay.” Kara shakes her head, almost yanks out one of the IVs when her arms jerk. “It _is_.” Lucy leans over her, hands firm against her shoulders. “You weren’t wrong. I did do everything you said.”  


“No, no, you don’t-” Kara shrugs off her hands, and Lucy’s throat constricts until Kara pushes off the table, feet dangling off the edge. “It’s not like that. How I portrayed it, it was to make it seem bad.” Kara pauses, adds slowly, “to make you feel bad.”  


Fresh tears slide down Kara’s face at that. Kara traces her crest, drawing Lucy’s attention there. “There’s no shame in needing other people.” She blinks up at her, shoulders drawn and looking so, so _small_. “Do you know what this means?”

“Not exactly.” She’s heard some of the agents mumble versions of it to each other, a common goodbye on the comms.  


(It makes her wonder how often Kara tells it. How often Kara spreads her knowledge of Krypton, of what Krypton _was_.

There’s something impossibly tender at the thought of Kara whispering about her family to unsure agents, offering a hand whenever they need it.)

“El mayarah.”   


(It’s shaky and breathy. As if Kara still hadn’t had time to catch her breath since the last time she used them, the last time Kryptonian flowed from her over her aunt.

It’s understandable. Spanish still doesn’t seem to come out quite right since her mother asked about her day and she rambled on and on about school and friends and-

That was their last conversation.)

“Stronger together,” Kara clarifies, a little reverently, a little sad, eyes looking impossibly far away. “I don’t know I’m here. Why I was spared while everyone else-” Lucy starts, but Kara holds up a hand, fingers trembling. “I don’t. But that’s- it’s okay, because I have people I care about. People I would go anywhere for.”

( _Like you_ , is unspoken.

Even if it’s not earned or deserved, Kara would follow someone to the ends of the Earth. She followed her cousin across _space_.

When would Kara stop? Stop following after someone she loved, helping them even if rebutted?

When would she?)

Kara holds out her hand, and when Lucy immediately places hers in Kara’s, the smile she gets is fragile and watery, but god, it’s so bright. “My place is with my people. My _family_.” Kara takes their joined hands and flattens it over the crest. “With Alex and J’onn and James and Winn and Eliza,” Kara sucks in a breath, smiles, “and _you_.”

“We need others to help us, to help each other. It makes me- us, feel whole again, just for a little, and to go seeking that?” Kara’s hand is warm over hers when she presses more firmly. “There’s no shame in that.”  


Lucy slips her hand free, leaning forward to rest her head against Kara’s. For a minute, it’s just them, and she thinks back to that morning. The room quiet other than the slight beeping from the monitors, Kara’s hair brushing against her temples. Steadily, they shift into a hug, her nose buried against Kara’s shoulder. “What you said about my father-”

“-I’m sorry.”  


“No, that’s not-I need you to understand that when I came here, it was under my father’s orders, but it hasn’t been the case for a while. I’m here because I want to be. I want to help.” Lucy grips Kara’s shoulders. Her eyes are bright blue now, standing out against the redness. “The only reason I was still even conferring with him was to keep an eye on him. He’s looking for any reason to get you out of the picture.”  


“I don’t understand.”  


“His hate for aliens isn’t limited to your cousin, you know that. He thought- he wanted me to prove that you and Astra,” Kara’s muscles tense under her hands until she smooths a thumb across her shoulder, “that you were helping them.”  


“I wasn’t.”

“I know.” She pulls back, blue eyes following her movements. “But one step, Kara, one step out of line, and he’s sending you to Cadmus.”  


Kara’s face falls. “Like J’onn,” she whispers, “We have to do something. We have to-”

One second, Kara’s soft and warm in her grip and the next, she’s infallible, steel under her fingers. “Kara?”

Kara shifts, head dropping to the side as she stares off, and oh, it clicks then. She’s _listening_.

(It’s falling in place, slowly.

Kara’s head tilt. Allowing her glasses to fall. The unnoticeable instances of Kara using her powers.

Granted, now that she thinks on it, she’s not quite sure what she thought Kara was doing every time she turned around and hunched over Cat’s coffee.)

Kara’s eyes widen. “He’s _here_.”

“Who?”  


“Your father.”  


* * *

He passes by her like she’s not even there.

She has to dart out, hand wrapping around his arm to get him to stop. “Dad.”

“Lucy, there you are.”  


(He just didn’t notice her. That’s all.

She should be used to that by now.)

“What are you doing here?”  


His eyebrows draw together, and then he laughs. “I think it’s obvious after that mess of an operation.” He looks down at her, places a heavy hand at her shoulder and gives her a light shake. “An alien impostor. They’re everywhere. Good thing I had you keeping an eye on things.”

(Should she even acknowledge the jump her heart makes when he smiles at her? Small, but oh, is it? It’s _proud_.

For a second, she almost smiles back, but then she thinks of J’onn sitting in a _cell_  and the anger rises.)

“Where’s the Kryptonian?”  


“ _Supergirl_ ,” Lucy makes a point to linger on it, “is getting a final check up.”  


“Good.” He nods to, god, they’re like a posse following him around. “Go get her.”  


“Wait, why-”  


“The Martian is already being interrogated, correct?”  


The fact that he knows J’onn is Martian is evident enough. “Yes,” she says slowly, and oh, he’s watching her. She keeps her chin tipped up, tries not to cringe as she thinks about them questioning J’onn like he’s a criminal.

“And Agent Danvers?”  


“Agent Danv- what does she have anything to do with it?”  


“She fought against the Martian being brought in.” He frowns, “According to several agents, they’re close. She probably knew.” He points to her. “I want you in that room, catch her in a lie.”  


(He smiles down at her again, and this time, she smiles back. All the while thinking-

 _Fuck that_.)

There’s shuffling behind her, a quick _keep up_. Lucy turns, and there it is, anger flaring, hot and bright. “What are you doing?”

Kara smiles at her, but oh, it’s out of place as two soldiers hold her arms tight behind her. Her shoulders twitch as if it’s some sort of wave to greet her, and if her nails weren’t biting into her palms, fists stretching her skin tight, she’d smile back.

“Supergirl is being detained as well. She wrecked the city over a tantrum.”  


“She was _drugged_.”  


“Which has yet to be proven.”  


Lucy jerks back. “There are several agents who will corroborate that. Lord himself admitted it was him.”

“Then get those in writing until then, Supergirl is dangerous and will be held.” He nods, and then they’re pushing Kara down the hall, green around her wrists casting a glow off the walls.

The crowd diminishes until it’s her and her father, staring down at each other. “I don’t understand. You know it was out of her control.”

“We need Ms.Danvers out of the way while we get information from her sister and the Martian. She’ll stay locked up for a few hours, and by the time we turn her loose, those two will be new residents at Cadmus.” His eyes narrow as he says it, squinting when she doesn’t react. “You knew.”

“I figured it out, yes.” 

“So you know how much they lie.” He raises his head, “Look at all this, all through lies, but we, you and I, can fix it. You know the comings and goings here, and with my resources, we’ll clean it up.”  


He presses a quick kiss against her head, only stopping when she grabs his arm. “Why did you- you acted like Kara and Supergirl were two different people, like Kara was mixed up in the mess too when it was her _family_. Why? You had to know I would figure it out.”

“I needed you to infiltrate the DEO and fast. You would still be trying to decide if I hadn’t made it seem like your friend was involved. It was necessary.”  


(He knew she would figure it out. Talking about all the lies J’onn and Kara tell so they can live better, he lies to get what he wants. He knew.

He knew and he just didn’t care.)

* * *

She’s supposed to report to question Alex in five minutes.

Instead, she’s slipping past the agents stationed outside an interrogation room by relaying that Agent Vasquez needs to speak with them.

She really hopes Susan can come up with a story on the fly.

(She’s gotten down multiple agents’ witness statements of Lord’s involvement. Had sent Agent Demos to bring in Lord to avoid any confusion.

Kara’s getting out faster than her father thinks.)

Kara doesn’t look up when she steps in, just keeps her face pressed against the table, eyes squeezed shut.

“Kara?”   


Kara flinches, blinking slowly before a smile slides across her face. “Lucy.” She swipes at her ear, hand slow and clumsy, “Sorry, I didn’t hear you walk in.”

That’s concerning. Lucy frowns, reaching for Kara’s hands clipped to the ring in the table. The cuffs are hot in her hands, and Kara winces as she wriggles her fingers under it. “I’m sorry. Do you know how to unlock them?”

“Code,” Kara pants, and oh, she’s pale underneath the glaring lights, a sheen of sweat dampening the hair framing her face. “There’s a dial though.”  


Lucy trails her fingers gently over it, trying not to jostle the cuffs. The green is creeping up Kara’s wrists, and she quickly eases back the dial until it hits the minimum.

Kara drops forward. “Lucy Lane, you’re my hero.”

Lucy grins, slipping her fingers through Kara’s hair. “Flatterer.” She hums when Kara leans into her palm, feels Kara smile against it. “I can’t stay. One Danvers sister to save at a time.” Kara peers up at her at that. “You’re almost out, and Susan’s tracking down the path they’ll take to Cadmus.”

“Susan’s helping?”  


“They all are.” Kara’s eyes lighten up, mouth dropping an inch in what looks like awe. “They know what you’d do for them, what you do. They want to do the same.”  


Kara’s breath huffs against her hand, warm and steady. “Is everyone okay?”

“They’re,” she falters, searching for a word, “handling it.”  


Kara lips quirk up. Fingers pull her hand closer to Kara as Kara dips her head down to brush a kiss against her wrist. “I know you are.”

(When she steps out, the agents are still gone, and god, she’s going to owe Susan so many lunches at this rate.  

Her fingers trace over her wrist, thinking about Kara’s proud look as leaned forward and-

 _I’ve got a plan_.)

* * *

Alex is doing fantastic.

(It’s actually a little worrying, because Alex Danvers? She can _lie_.

Nothing jumps out to her, even when she’s actually _looking_ for something out of pure curiosity.)

Colonel Harper is more than frustrated. “So you had no idea that Hank Henshaw wasn’t who he said he was?”

Alex rolls her eyes. “As I said, _two minutes ago I’m serious-”_

“-Yes or no.”  


“No.”  


“Did you know he was J’onn J’onzz?”  


“No.”  


Harper looks towards her, and she shrugs. Should she look disappointed? She tries, frowns just so. “She’s not lying.” Alex’s eyes crinkle up, that small glimmer of affection she saves for Kara.

“By the machine’s indication. It makes errors.” He stands up, kicking the chair back. “ _I don’t_. You’re lying.” He pauses by the door.

“Enjoy your trip to Cadmus.”  


* * *

Her father claps her on the back as Alex is led away. Lucy sneers, grabbing his hand- she knows he won’t listen if she asks- and pulls him into a side room.

“You have no proof of her lying.”  


“I have reason, Lucy.”  


“You can’t just do this to people, Dad. Just because you don’t like them or who they are- you can’t push your influence around. It’s not right!”  


He goes still then. Jaw clenched and words cold when he says, “You sound like her.”

(Lois.

It’s always Lois. Lois who her father chased and chased after. Lois who caused her father to lash out against anyone who didn’t follow his rules to a t.

Lois who’s been right this entire time.)

“Maybe there’s a reason for that.”  


“Luce.” He grabs his jaw, rubbing at the side before turning back to her. “You’re either with me or you’re not.”  


“I’m with my family.”  


He smiles and his shoulders drop and he, he _hugs_ her.

(He doesn’t realize it. He doesn’t realize it.

That it’s not him anymore. Never really was.

She walks away, knowing Kara’s waiting for her in the parking deck to get Alex and J’onn back.

She walks away, knowing she’s walking towards her family.)

* * *

Kara’s arms are around her as soon as their eyes meet.

She bites down hard on her tongue to stop the sob working its way up her chest, forcing it’s way past her throat. It’s there, oh, it’s there, but she’s got a job to do. 

(Still though, she allows herself a second to feel warm. To feel Kara’s fingers smoothing down her spine, following the dips and ridges. She’s so used to ducking her head down, to keep pushing, pushing, pushing that a second, that wonderful second, feels much longer.

She allows herself a breather which is far more than she’s ever done before.)

“I need to- we need to go.”  


“Okay, Kara murmurs, “okay.” Kara’s hands cup her jaw, brings them close together. “Are you okay?”  


“Yeah.” Kara’s fingers wipe under her eyes. “I’m fine.” She closes her hand around Kara’s wrists, drags her thumb across her palm. “Where’s our ride Supergirl?”  


Kara bites her lip, shaking her shoulders in her excitement. “Tada!” Keys are pressed into her hand as Kara spins her around. 

Two motorcycles.

“I don’t really like cars? This way seemed faster once we hit the highway.” Kara shrugs. “Susan said it was stealthier too.”

Of course they did.

They’re probably fulfilling some dream of Susan’s right now that’s-

 _Oh_.

Kara gives her a curious look, waiting for her to start her motorcycle, but she waves it off.

(Okay, now it’s fulfilling some dream of hers.

Susan, Susan will get so many lunches for providing her with the glorious image of Kara on a motorcycle.)

“I didn’t know you could ride Danvers.”  


The only response she receives is a wicked grin, and oh, was that a wink? before Kara puts on the helmet and takes off.

* * *

The easy atmosphere falls the further they get on the highway, completely gone by the time they come up on the transfer truck.

She clutches the gun in her hand tighter, aiming at the wheels when a soldier leans out the window.

Maybe she shouldn’t have flown right up on the truck.

But then there’s revving behind her, and Kara, oh, she’s blocking the bullets.

While popping a _wheelie_.

(It’s difficult to breathe. The helmet, the helmet makes it difficult.

Not that Kara can not only ride a motorcycle, but she can ride it _well_. She’s suddenly struck with the image of Kara trying out tricks and-

Is now a bad time to think about how hot that was?)

Kara falls back once the clip is empty, nodding for Lucy to go forward. It takes a few well placed shots, and the truck’s sliding, coming to a halt.

Kara’s blurring past her before she can even stop, taking out the two soldiers in an instant. Taking off the helmet is a relief, the cool air whipping up her hair.

She shakes out her hair, looking up to find Kara studying her. Kara flushes. She looks everywhere but at Lucy when she asks, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Kara’s hands still run over her shoulders despite her words, eyes searching over her before nodding.  


Kara turns her head to the side. “Oh, they’ve already taken care of Harper.”

“You didn’t think we’d let you do all the work did you?”  


Alex rounds the back of the truck, arms already open wide for Kara to plow into them. “Easy, easy.”

Lucy goes to check on J’onn when Alex grabs her arm as she passes. “Thank you.”

“Of course.”   


(They nod to each other, and it’s understanding and respect.

It’s earning her place.

It’s belonging.)

“He’s just unconscious.” J’onn doesn’t even look up as he stares down at Harper.

“I wouldn’t have guess differently.”  


J’onn offers a small smile before letting it drop. “They won’t remember most of this. I’ve,” J’onn pauses, “ _edited_  things.”

Her chest tightens at that. At the power he has.

But then J’onn’s pulling her into a side hug.

(He’s far kinder than most humans she meets, knows the responsibilities of his powers. Her father uses it to motivate fear, to justify _his_ fear.

If anything, the only thing she can see that most aliens have in common is their endless acceptance, endless love. That despite losing everything, every _single_ person they knew, they still not only are capable of it, but extend it.

They are above them, above humans, in that way.)

“We’re going to have to leave.”  


“I know.”  


J’onn peers down at her, knuckles brushing affectionately at her jaw. “You’ll take care of things, won’t you?”

What does that mean? She nods all the same. Anything. “I’ll do my best.”

J’onn closes his eyes, chin dipping to his chest. When he opens them, Lucy’s never seen someone look at her like that, with such knowing, with such _pride_. “I know.”

* * *

Lucy grabs Kara’s hand as Alex and J’onn drive off. 

Kara’s other hand is clamped over her mouth, shoulders twitching. Kara takes in a shuddering breath. “We need to leave.” She shimmies out of the body armor, flicking her cape behind her once it’s free.

Kara’s laugh is shaky as she holds up a foot. “Like it?”

Black boots definitely stand out amidst the rest of the costume. “I do.”

Kara snorts. “I couldn’t hide the other boots anywhere.” She blows out a breath. “You ready?” She holds out her hands, and when Lucy steps closer, her legs are scooped out from under her.

“Oh.” Kara wiggles her eyebrows. “Well this is nicer than be hauled like a sack of potatoes.”  


Lucy wraps her arms around Kara’s neck as Kara crinkles her nose. “That was once.” Kara begins to lift off the ground, and Lucy’s eyes shut automatically. “Besides, you’re much nicer than a sack of potatoes.”

“Wow, thanks.”  


The wind whistles in her ears, the commotion of the city falling away the higher they get. Kara’s fingers press against her leg and back, grasping tighter whenever she shifts closer to Kara.

When something wet hits her face, she opens her eyes to search upwards for rain. It’s not. “Kara,” she says softly, she doesn’t know why she whispers when no one could possibly hear them at this level, doesn’t know why it looks like Kara might break if she says it any louder. 

Kara doesn’t say anything, just leans into her hands. She swipes the few tears- there’s so few, she expected so much more and doesn’t know what it means when Kara’s run out of them- until they slip through Kara’s open window. 

It’s no surprise when they both end up in bed, curled up close together.

(Kara disappears once, muttering about talking to Cat when she wakes up as Kara slips back into the bed.

Lucy wakes up multiple times to crying, to strained whispers about the red kryptonite, and hands clutching mindlessly at her with _I’m sorry, I’m so sorry._ )

* * *

She gets three hours of uninterrupted sleep before the messages start flowing in.

It’s with no small amount of effort that she gets out of bed, Kara grumbling behind her.

Kara’s not calm. “This is fine. This is fine.” Frantic blue eyes are turned towards her. “You don’t think they know do you?”

“They will,” Lucy gestures at Kara as they step into the DEO, and oh, they’re in sync, “if you keep looking like that.”  


Kara frowns, and Lucy’s tempted to kiss it away. “Like wh-”

“Ma’am, we’ve had a-" 

"Security breach, I know.” Lucy glances around. “What are we doing to re-apprehend the detainees?” Vasquez gives her a confused look, so Lucy presses further. “What are Colonel Harper’s orders?" 

"Ma'am, Colonel Harper just resigned and named a new acting director." 

Lucy blinks, because she’s known him for ages and giving up power? Not his speed. "Who?" 

"You." 

Kara gasps beside her, shoulder knocking into hers happily as Lucy still tries to wrap her head around it. "Are you sure?” There’s a mistake. There’s got to be a mistake. 

“Yes. He was quite adamant about your appointment.”

Kara turns to her, voice low but happy, so so happy. “I guess J'onn’s gotten good at that whole mind control thing." 

She’s joking, but- Lucy’s fingers scramble and tug on the cuffs of her sleeves. "You’re gonna help me do this, right?" 

Kara’s eyes crinkle, and then oh, she smiles. "Yeah, of course.” No hesitation, no uncertainty. She adds, “But you’re gonna be great. This is where you belong.”

Kara falters when Susan relays an accident to them. “You belong out there.” Kara starts shaking her head, but no, no, Lucy can’t let her think she doesn’t. “You do.” She curls her fingers over Kara’s wrists.  


“Not after-”  


“Just do what you do best.” Kara quirks her lips to the side, tilts her head. Lucy sighs, but makes sure it’s playful.  


(She doesn’t have to. Her affection for Kara slips out even when she doesn’t intend it.

No one hides their fondness for the sun, why should she?)

“Give them hope.”  


* * *

No wonder J’onn was always grumpy.

She sees that now. Almost regrets picking on him. Almost.

There’s paperwork. For _everything_. She locks her door when Susan drops off another stack. It doesn’t deter them, the doorknob jiggling only five minutes later before swinging open to reveal a very smug agent. 

With another stack. _Fantastic_.

“Ma’am, Director Henshaw tries that on a daily basis.”  


“Expect it on an hourly one from me.” Lucy shakes the mouse on the desk. “Why is this computer so _old?_ ”  


Susan shifts, staring at the computer with a _pained_  expression. “I know,” they whisper, “I’ve tried taking it out to be replaced three times. Every time he caught me. He says it just needs a, um, a special touch.” They both wince at that.

“I’ll have a newer one prepared for you Director.”  


Lucy straightens at that.

Everyone had frozen this morning when she walked in, rising from their seats and awaiting her instructions. _Breathe_ , Kara had reminded her, pressing- thank god- a coffee into her hands before she left, _breathe_.

She had taken a deep breath and divvied up tasks, trying to stick as close to the schedules J’onn had planned. 

“Oh and ma’am?” Susan places a hand on one paper, drags their finger across it. “I need your signature for a variance in inventory.”  


Lucy scans it over. “There was a mistake?”

“It was written down that we had two more motorcycles than we have.” Lucy freezes. “I checked it over and put the correct amount.”  


“Thank you.” She had forgotten about that. She had Winn fix the video feeds of them taking them, looping old feeds over that time, but she had forgot about reports. “Thank you,” she repeats, trying to convey as much gratitude in those two words as she can.  


“Of course.”  


She’s looking over reports- actually she’s starting to get suspicious of how often one agent “accidentally” shoots another one constantly- when there’s a knock on her door.

Kara peeps around the door frame, shrugging her shoulders. “I was told you could use a computer?”

Lucy rolls back her chair, dropping her head to the back of it. “ _Yes_.”

“I think that’s the happiest you ever been to see me.” Kara grins, hefting the computer box and gently depositing on the floor. She immediately starts to shove away the old computer case to make room.  


“I’m always happy to see you.” Kara’s hand stutter in their motions before picking back up again. “But yes, right now, you’re particularly amazing.”  


“Always happy to help.” Kara’s hands stray from the new computer as it boots up to the old, cracking open the case.  


“What are you doing?”  


“I dunno.” The way she picks at certain wires says she _does_ know. “It’s just always weird, I guess.” Lucy prods her back with her foot for more. “They’re just really not that different. I mean it is.” That notch appears, Kara pressing her hands flat together in frustration. “It is for humans, but when I look at it, they’re both just- they’re _old_.”  


“Nobody likes windows 10 Kara.” That draws a laugh from her, has Lucy’s muscles easing back down, because Kara’s voice had gotten quiet.  


(The quiet that had Kara staring up at the night sky or suddenly staring off at game nights. The quiet that Lucy had never been able to understand when she didn’t know _who_ Kara actually was.)

“Kara,” she gets a hum. It’s so odd to see Supergirl following through the instructions the computer prompts. She could picture Kara Danvers doing it just fine, but this is Supergirl. It’s just Kara. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Kara’s shoulders hunch up, and she knows she doesn’t need to specify. “It’s- it’s not quite instinctual, but you’re told so often to hide, to not do certain things, that it might as well be.” Kara pulls at one of the panels, separating the old computer bit by bit. She’s not sure if she should call her out or not for looting J’onn’s computer. “It wasn’t _you_. It’s,” Kara stops, mouth working slowly as if she can’t quite believe it, “it’s natural by this point.”

“You’re not very good at hiding it.”

“I’m good enough.” Kara shrugs. “There was a certain point when I couldn’t- when I didn’t _want_  to hide it from you anymore. Then everything happened, and I just.”

“I guess I should’ve known the third time you knocked my door down.”  


“I apologized. All three times.”  


Lucy scoots up slowly, Kara aiding her chair by pulling, and she leans down to wrap her arms around Kara’s shoulders. “With awful excuses.”

“I’m sorry.” Kara turns around in her hold, their noses brushing. “I never wanted to lie, but I did, and I’m sorry.”  


“I know.” Lucy grips at Kara’s shoulders, ducks her head down. “I can’t say I like it, but I understand.”  


There’s a kiss against her head. “Thank you.”

Lucy raises her head. Kara’s eyes are impossibly blue and she leans forward, Kara meeting her immediately. It’s awkward still having to lean down, but Kara raises up, following her when she tries to shift and-

There’s a cough. “Ma’am?

Lucy jerks back and sits ramrod straight in her chair. There’s Susan with another stack of _damn_ papers. Susan’s grin is ridiculous as they hunch over the desk to peer down at Kara. “Hello Supergirl.”

“Hi Susan.”

* * *

“Nothing to report?”  


“No ma’am.”  


Lucy sighs. While she hadn’t expected-or hoped- they would find anything on the wild goose chase she sent them on to find out who helped the fugitives get free, she had been wanting an update on Non.

“They must be laying low.”  


“Right,” Lucy agrees, that’s the problem. “For what?”  


“He could still be observing Astra’s passage,” Kara says quietly. She doesn’t know what to say to that, even if her gut reaction is to question it. “We have the base length of time, but some take more. Some need more.”  


(Lucy wonders if Kara’s one of them.

Every night she sits out her window or goes up to the roof. Her voice is always hushed, Kryptonian flowing smoothly until Kara’s just staring at the sky. Lucy’s never quite certain who she’s speaking to. Astra? The rest of her family?

Who’s it for then? Astra, her family, or Kara?

 _I just don’t want her to be lost_ , Kara had admitted one night when she brought out a blanket.

Lucy’s still not sure who she meant.)

“Keep scanning for anything abnormal.”  


She’s met with a chorus of _yes ma’ams_  as she walks away, sure that the footsteps behind her are Kara’s. She waits for Kara to slip into the office behind her before shutting the door. “Has there been any word from them?”

Kara sighs. “Every couple of days I’ll get a text saying _we’re okay_  from a new number. Other than that, no.”

”That’s something.”

It’s a barely there shrug, Kara picking at the edge of her cape. “I guess.”

Lucy looks down at her desk. There’s still so much work, but she had worked right through lunch and it’s getting late. “Kara, can you take me home?”

Kara perks up. “You want to go flying?”

“If that’s alright.”  


“That’s- that’s fine. That’s fantastic.” It is. Up in the clouds, Kara’s never looked more at home. Lucy still closes her eyes for most of it until there’s fingertips at her jaw, urging her to look. She’s always met with eyes that are bluer than the sky around them until she’s directed to look down.  


They could lose hours up there. Kara laughing as she spins them through low rising clouds. Lucy’s content just to hold on to the arms around her.

(Lucy had asked to be taken home.

She doesn’t even say anything when Kara takes them to her apartment.)

* * *

Lucy can smell the pizza before she even opens the door.

She yanks open the door to, oh, is that Kara behind _six_  pizzas? “Oh, wow, hi.” Kara shuffles. “Shouldn’t you check who it is first?”

“You’re carrying practically a pizza restaurant and only you stomp like that anywhere near my door.”  


“I’ll work on that.” Kara steps in when she opens the door even wider, Kara missing her first invitation to come in apparently. “I’m sorry if you’re busy. I just wanted to make sure you’ve eaten, and if you haven’t, well,” Kara makes a show of dropping the pizzas on the counter.  


“I haven’t.“ Lucy eyes the stack. “I hope you’re staying.”  


Kara taps her chin, tilting her head from side to side until she can’t stop the lopsided grin from showing. “I guess I can think about it.” It’s that smile that has her stepping close to Kara, that has warmth spreading through her chest, her lungs filling with it with every breath.

“You know, as a lawyer, I’ve heard I can be very persuasive.” That earns her a bright laugh, a palm settling on her back to tug her even closer.  


Kara kisses her slowly, hands settling easily on her waist. Lucy hums happily, brings her hands up to drag up Kara’s neck and curl behind her ears, into her hair. Kara’s warm and soft and inviting, and Lucy, oh, she sinks into it until-

It feels like she’s stepped away from her own body. Everything goes fuzzy, Kara’s concerned blue eyes the only thing in focus. “Lucy?” It sounds distorted. There’s a sound, ringing through her head. It’s startling and loud, like a fire alarm in the dead of night. 

**_MYRIAD COMMENCES._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Background information of Lucy's mother found here: http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Elenor_Lane_(Prime_Earth)


End file.
